The Vision of Escaflowne Hitomi's return
by aelita.stomns
Summary: Hitomi Kanzaki,Van Fanel, Allen Schezar, y Nuevos personajes Aelita Hopper ,Kamui Shirou, Subaru Sumeragi, Sakura KinomotO, Shaoran li y Yukoo La historia como la conocen de la visión de escaflowne a cambiado un poco nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos, nuevos poderes, y un nuevo enemigo están listos para la aventura entonces Comencemos.
1. el regreso de hitomi

*La visión de escaflowne*

La continuación….

Era tarde en el parque hitomi estaba con yukari triste pero solo podía contarle lo que le pasa por que yukari sabia lo que le pasaba a hitomi.

Hitomi: ya paso1 año desde que tuve que regresar ala luna fantasma la paso terrible al darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que van es a quien mas amo ojala algún día se lo pueda decir.

Yukari: hitomi no estés triste de seguro algún día lo volverás a ver.

Hitomi: gracias yukari .

MIENTRAS EN FANELIA LAS COSAS I VAN MAL CON VAN.

Allen: van hace 1 año que hitomi regreso a la luna fantasma.

Van: si lose es por eso que estoy así deprimido.

Allen: hay van si tanto la extrañas porque no la buscas.

Van: allen no es tan fácil que tal si ya me olvido.

Allen: van ella te ama no te a olvidado ve a buscarla.

Van le izo caso a Allen y agarro a escaflowne y fue en busca de su amada hitomi.

Hitomi: que mal que yukari ya se fue tendré que irme por el lago para llegar rápido.

Hitomi se fue por el lago pero pasando vio un resplandor en el cielo que hitomi al ver ese resplandor recordó que ese mismo resplandor fue el que la trajo de nuevo a la luna fantasma

pero de repente aparece un joven arriba de un dragón hitomi se dio cuenta que era van que regreso a buscarla.

Hitomi: ¿van eres tu?.

Van: si hitomi regrese por ti.

Hitomi abraza al joven de ojos rubí el se queda sorprendido por saber que hitomi siente aun lo mismo por el que su sentimiento no a cambiado.

Hitomi: te extrañe mucho van.

Van: yo también hitomi.

hitomi: van ya no quiero que te alejes de mi te extraño demasiado que no quiero otra separación.

Van: hitomi.

Hitomi: que van es la verdad no quiero alejarme de ti nunca mas.

Van: hitomi yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti.

Hitomi se acercó a van y le dio un dulce beso a su amado van. El se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de hitomi pero le gusto su beso así que los 2 regresaron a fanelia pero van y hitomi escucharon un llamado.

Merle: Amo Van. Amo Van.

Van: hola merle.

Merle: donde estabas.

Hitomi: que ya no saludas merle.

Merle: hitomi hola que alegría que hayas vuelto.

Hitomi: gracias merle.

Hitomi y Merle se abrazaron pero Merle le jala el pelo a Hitomi como siempre Merle seguía siendo la misma Merle traviesa.

Hitomi: auu… se ve que no as cambiado en nada me dolió.

Van: no hagas eso merle ¿hitomi está bien?.

Hitomi: si estoy bien van no fue nada.

Merle: lo siento amo van lo siento hitomi.

Van y Hitomi: no te preocupes Merle no fue nada.

Merle: me voy amo van tengo que irme a asturia .

Van: con cuidado merle te enviare con una escolta para que no te pase nada.

Merle: si gracias amo van nos vemos adiós hitomi cuida bien de mi amo van o te las veras con migo.

Hitomi: no tengo porque hacerte caso regrese para que darme a lado de van.

Van: ya tranquilas no peleen.

Hitomi y Merle: lo siento van.

Van: se te ara tarde merle mejor ya vete si no te agarrara la noche.

Merle: si amo van hasta luego.

Merle se fue dejando a van y a hitomi en la entrada del palacio los 2 entraron pero como ya era noche se empezaban adormir.

Van: Hitomi ya está listo tu habitación lista.

Hitomi: Gracias van.

Van: Buenas noches hitomi.

Hitomi: Buenas noches van gracias por traerme de vuelta a fanelia y a tu lado.

Van: No hay de que hitomi te extrañaba demasiado que no puedo creer que estés de vuelta.

Hitomi: Descansa.

Y todos se fueron adormir pasaron las hora y fue amaneciendo van era muy madrugador pero hitomi se quedo dormida una hora más cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta se paró a ver quién era.

Hitomi: Quién es?.

Milerna: Soy yo milerna .

Hitomi: Hola milerna pasa.

Milerna: Gracias hitomi bienvenida a fanelia.

Hitomi: Gracias milerna te echaba de menos.

Milerna: Yo también te echaba de menos hitomi.

Hitomi y Milerna se abrazaron porque eran buenas amigas y se extrañaban aun que antes no se so portaban pero son buenas amigas.

Hitomi: Como su piste que regrese.

Milerna: Allen me lo dijo.

Hitomi: Como allen y tu ya volvieron.

Milerna: No no estoy casada con dryden y lo amo es que van envió a allen a avisarnos pero dryden tuvo que salir pero estará por la noche.

Hitomi: Pensé que avían vuelto pero me equivoque jejeje.

Milerna: Hay hitomi no cambias en nada en fin vamos a dar un paseo.

Hitomi: Si vamos.

Milerna y hitomi salieron hadar un paseo por el bosque junto con unos guardias pero las 2 llegaron a un hermoso lago donde vieron en el cielo un resplandor el mismo que trajo a hitomi y a van a fanelia vieron que el resplandor avía traído a alguien cerca del lago hitomi y milerna se acercaron y vieron a una joven se acercaron a ella.

Hiotmi: ¿Hola estas bien?.

Milerna: Como te llamas.

Aelita: Me me llamo Aelita Hopper (nerviosa).

Hitomi: Hola aelita me llamo hitomi.

Milerna: Y yo soy milerna.

Aelita: Mucho justo milerna y hitomi pero donde estoy.

Milerna y Hitomi se dieron cuenta que Aelita era de la luna fantasma pero la miraron y se dieron cuenta que no sabía cómo avía llegado.

Hitomi: Aelita este lugar es fanelia.

Aelita: Fanelia no avia escuchado de ese nombre pero como llegue aquí.

Hitomi: Ven te llevaremos al palacio no te puedes quedar aquí.

Milerna: Si eso es cierto es peligroso estar solo en el bosque vamos.

Aelita: Muchas gracias milerna y hitomi.

Así que Milerna y Hitomi regresaron al palacio junto con Aelita para hablar con Van y ver como regresaban a Aelita.

Milerna: Lo siento hitomi tengo que regresar a asturia tenemos de visita al príncipe chid.

Hitomi: Descuida hablare con van nos vemos milerna me saludas al príncipe chid.

Milerna: Si me despides de todos.

Milerna se alejaba de fanelia y se dirigía asturia por la visita del príncipe chid y hitomi se quedo con Aelita y las 2 entraron al palacio y estaba ahí el chico de ojos de rubí.

Van: Hitomi que alegría verte, pero quien es esta chica.

Hitomi: Esta chica la encontré en el bosque al parecer un resplandor la trajo pero no se como.

Van: ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Aelita: Me llamo Aelita Hopper majestad.

Van: Solo dime van por favor y descuida encontraremos una manera de regresarte.

Ya Avía pasado 3 meses y no sabían cómo regresar Aelita de vuelta a la luna fantasma pero mientras estaba ahí van y hitomi ya le avían dicho que era peligroso por su enemigo lord dornkirk asi que Aelita ideo un plan para atacar y se lo conto a Van y a Hitomi.

Aelita: Hola Van Hola Hitomi tengo un plan para vencer a Zaibach.

Van y Hitomi: Hola Aelita ¿un plan cuales?.

Aelita: Pues el plan es que yo me vista como hitomi así no podrían quitarle sus poderes mientras yo esté en la nave con dornkirk tu Van iras en escaflowne y los demás en la nave de Allen y podría encontrar algo que es de van.

Van: ¿Algo que es mío? (confundido).

Aelita: Si es el corazón de dragón que era de tu padre Van Dornkirk lo tiene y lo recuperare Van.

Hitomi: Pero eso es muy peligroso mejor ire yo lord dornkirk me quiere a mí.

Van: Hitomi estás loca no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida.

Aelita: Hitomi, Van tiene razón no lo permitiremos así que iré yo y punto final.

Hitomi: Está bien no lo haré pero si iré con ustedes y ya.

Aelita: Que bueno que recapacitaste Hitomi.

Van: si porque no podría vivir sin ti Hitomi.

Hitomi: Van yo tampoco podría vivir asi lo mejor esque vayamos descansar.

Hitomi, Van y Aelita se fueron adormir pero a la mañana siguiente Aelita fue a vigilar a los soldados de Zaibach desobedeciendo las ordenes de Van Asi que Aelita se disculpo con Van.

Aelita: Van lo siento e desobedecido tus ordenes y e roto la promesa que te ice sobre lo de arriesgarme e ido sola a inspeccionar el lugar donde será mañana la batalla y me fui vestida igual que hitomi y tengo nuevas noticias un sueño que tuve primero te explico y luego te dijo lo del sueños.

Van: Te has arriesgado y me habías prometido no hacerlo no estoy enojado fue una suerte que no te capturaran y mas por que pensaran que fueras hitomi bueno dime todo.

Aelita: Ok cuando estaba en el lugar de la batalla no estaba sola alguien me observaba y lo único que pude ver fue una flecha que venia asía mi pero la pude esquivar esa persona que me vigilaba se estaba escapando y lo perseguí con el arco pero no lo alcance y mejor me regrese para contarle a hitomi.

Van: Ya vez has arriesgado tu vida pero lo bueno que has esquivado la flecha y que hayas regresado junto a hitomi antes de que algo malo te pasara,,, el consejo de ancianos a aprobado el plan que tenemos y lo llevaremos a cabo conforme lo hablamos.

Aelita: Se que lo avía prometido pero savia que nos estaban vigilando así que por eso fui no quería que lo supieras tu ni hitomi pero les dije que seriamos familia no les iba a ocultar nada se que fue imprudente pero era necesario que fuera ya que si le roban el poder a hitomi seria muy malo ella prometió quedarse en la nave y se que tu y hitomi están preocupados por lo que hare mañana asiéndome pasar por hitomi para poder así atacar al enemigo gracias por decirme que lo aprobaron y sobre el sueño no quiero que me saques del plan y aun que me lo ordenes no lo haré.

Van parecía enojado pero estaba preocupado por hitomi y aelita pero seguía regañando aelita por lo que izo a pesar que ya avía anochecido.

Van: Bueno el plan sigue como lo hablamos no te sacaremos pero harás lo que me prometiste

Aelita: Es que en el sueño hitomi muere ya lo pude ver un poco más claro hitomi no muere ni le a rebatan sus poderes a la que quieren arrebatar sus poderes y después matar es a mi por favor deja hablar primeo con zaibach quizás podemos llegar aun acuerdo.

Van: No se que pensar es que zaibach no s puede confiar no creo que quieran que hagamos un tratado de paz y en cuanto nos tengan ten por seguro que nos tendrán una emboscada

Aelita: Lo se por eso are un tratado con el si es que el quiere yo a cambio que deje en paz gaea y no destruya fanelia ni ningún otro lado.

Van: Eres muy noble por querer salvarnos bueno hablaremos con ello pero no iras sola que por eso soy el rey de fanelia.

Aelita: Van esta bien tu me acompañaras pero que todos tus soldados se mantengan a distancia ya que yo iré con ellos y ustedes no les harán nada además tengo un plan B

Van Cual es tu plan B dímelo yo lo tengo que saber para que juntos lo llevemos acabo

Aelita: Bien tu y escaflowne no seguirán cuando zaibach y yo nos vayamos mientras yo adentro usare un poder de sueño que los dejara inconscientes un pequeño momento te dara tiempo de llegar a ti a allen y a los demás para atacar pero no se si con el poder que quiera robarme será mas fuerte de lo que ya es

Van: Esta perfecto tu plan tendremos las debidas precauciones y saldremos victoriosos

Alita: Solo que hay un pequeño de tallen van

Van: Cuales dímelo no debe faltar nada

Aelita: Que si zaibach me quita mis poderes apenas me que dara un poco de energía para usar el poder del sueño tal vez nunca regrese a la luna fantasma

Van: No te preocupes hitomi ira a la luna fantasma por que me ha dicho que necesita traer algunas cosas y ahí a provechas y te vas con ella pero no dejare que te quiten tus poderes ni los de hitomi

Aelita: Los de hitomi es un hecho que no se los quitaran pero es que no podre regresas nunca por que yuko me dijo que si me llegaban a quitar mis poderes no podre regresar ni menos con el corazón de escaflowne aun que hitomi tenga el poder de viajar entre dimensiones yo no podre ir ya tome mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla van vamos a descansar mañana será un día pesado

Van: Si descansa nos vemos mañana

Ya avía amanecido y todos los soldados de fanelia estaban listos para dirigirse al lugar del combate después de un rato van llego por todos y se fuero pero cuando van iba delante de la nave.

Aelita: Ono VAN VAN! Cuidado una flecha se dirige asía ati.

Van: Gracias por avisarme la e esquivado pero quien la lanzo iré en busca de donde salió.

Aelita: No vayas sin mi creo que quien la lanzo fue zaibach tenemos que ir.

Van: Súbete y agárrate fuerte de escaflowne encontraremos al que la lanzo.

Aelita: Si van vamos tenemos que irnos.

Después de un rato volando llegaron van y aelita arriba de escaflowne.

Van: Hemos llegado de donde salo la flecha allen y los demás vienen tras nosotros.

Aelita: Ok entonces hay que bajar y donde esta zaibach para llevar a cabo el plan.

Van: Claro aterrizaremos agárrate fuerte.

Aelita: Claro van.

Van: Aelita iré con los de mas ya vengo.

Aelita: Si van yo vigilo.

Van se alejaba para ver si ya avían llegado allen hitomi y los demás pero vio que ya estaban preparados volvió con aelita.

Van: ya regrese has visto algo sospechoso.

Aelita: Si zaibach en peso a gritar dijo chica de la luna fantasma solo tu puedes salvar a fanelia , asturia y gaea entrégate y no lastimaremos a nadie solo eso e escuchado.

Van: Entonces es la hora del plan.

Aelita: Si van a llegado la hora primero intercambiamos y luego la batalla vamos adonde esta zaibach.

Van: Vamos de una vez para acabar con todo de una vez por todas no tengas miedo yo estoy a tu lado.

Van y Aelita se Acercaron a lord dornkirk asiendo el intercambio la paz de gaea, asturia y gaea así que aelita se despidió de van y le susurro.

Aelita: Van te prometo que tendré cuidado.

Van: Más te vale.

Aelita se subió a la nave junto con zaibach y la nave despejo dejando a los soldados de fanelia y a van en la tierra después en la nave de zaibach.

Aelita: No te saldrás con la tuya dornkirk.

Dornkirk: Claro que si con tus poderes destruiré a toda gaea,asturia y fanelia.

Aelita: Solo quieres destruir todo que paso con el tratado de paz.

Dornkirk: El tratado cual yo no sede que hablas mejor dejemos esta plática y comencemos con arrebatar tus poderes.

Aelita: Has lo que quieras.

Dornkirk: Segura que quieres que haga lo que quiera.

Aelita: Si no te tengo miedo.

Dornkirk: Esta bien (le abrió una herida en su brazo).

Aelita: Aaah.. dornkirk me las pagaras (me duele pero no lo diré a van).

Dornkirk: Te voy a amarrar pero creo que no servirá de nada porque te estás desangrando y morirás rápido así que mejor te amarro.

Después lord dornkirk amarro a Aelita se fue a la mas morra de la nave y Aelita contacto a Van por magia.

Aelita: Van estoy bien no te preocupes encontré un corazón de dragón de tu padre solo que no me puedo acercar por que dornkirk dio la orden de amárrame y no estoy vigilada por soldado pero estaré bien tengo una navaja y la puedo alcázar bueno eso creo pero con fía en mi.

Van: Pero como que te amarro con fio en ti.

Aelita: Si ya se suena raro pero dornkirk piensa que lo matare o algo así que me amarro pero intentare liberarme.

Van: Claro llegaremos en seguida.

Aelita: Si van usare la carta del sueño me pude desamarrar le quitare la espada a un soldado y me iré por el corazón de dragón.

Van: Ok pero ten mucho cuidado que si te ven lo que intentas hacer te mataran.

Aelita: Si van no te preocupes tendré cuidado el corazón está en las mazmorras de la nave y no será fácil ir hasta bajo no me mataran tal vez salga herida pero estaré bien te lo prometo pase lo que pase no moriré ye lo prometo.

Van: Gracias aelita ya entramos ya empezó la batalla cuando tengas el corazón vete a la nave y que date con hitomi no salgan de la nave.

Mientras tanto Aelita baja a intentar llegar a las mazmorras pero se encontraba con soldados de dornkirk que le impedían el paso y como aelita no era buena con la espada se arriesgo de nuevo pero al final aelita salió con algunos rasguños y escucho una voz.

Allen: Aelita espera.

Aelita: Allen que haces aquí.

Allen: Vine ayudarte.

Aelita: Gracias allen.

Allen: Vamos.

Aelita y Allen llegaron a un cuarto al final y entraron ahí estaba el corazón de dragón pero no avia rastros de dornkirk así que tomaron el corazón y aelita se seguía saliendo sangre de su brazo y allen se daba cuenta pero seguían corriendo para ayudar a van.

Aelita: Van ya llegamos.

Van: Si vayan a la nave.

aelita: Pero van mira es dornkirk yo y allen iremos por el.

Van: Está bien pero con cuidado nos encargaremos de estos últimos guardias.

Aelita: Si vamos allen.

Allen: Vamos.

Aelita y allen se fueron tras dornkirk pero lo alcanzaron y lo mataron pero allen vio un conteo de 10 minutos para que se destruyera la nave Aelita y allen corren así donde está la batalla.

Aelita: Van tenemos que salir la nave explotara en 10 minutos.

Van: Avísale a todos ya vamos.

Aelita: Si van.

Aelita fue avisarle a todos pero cuando iba asía la nave corriendo se tropezó tirando el corazón de dragón lo agarro y se fue a la nave pero ya avía despegado y vio a van quien le ayudo a subir a escaflowne.

Van: Aelita sujeta mi mano rápido la nave ya va a explotar.

Aelita: Gracias van vamos.

Van: Eso estuvo cerca.

Aelita: Si es verdad hay..!.

Van: Que pasa estas herida?.

Aelita: Si cuando me iban a amarrar dornkirk me en cajo un cuchillo pero no te dije nada para no preocuparte.

Van: Pero me lo hubieras dicho que tal si morías me sentiría culpable porque murieras y no me lo perdonaría.

Aelita: Van lo importante es que sigo viva y protegí el corazón así que vámonos.

Van y aelita se alejaron de la nave de zaibach que exploto y en medio camino aelita se le ocurre hablar con van.

Van: Aelita hemos tenido la victoria fanelia al fin tendrá paz.

Aelita: Si van hemos tenido la victoria y cuál será el siguiente paso.

Van: Ir a fanelia y decirles a todo el pueblo que hemos ganado.

Aelita: Pero parece bien pero los 2 estaos herido y necesitamos que milerna nos cure.

Van: Esta bien pero no te preocupes por mi solo me hirieron en un lado del estomago solo es un rasguño.

Aelita: Hay van les informamos y vamos a que nos curen.

Llegando a fanelia van les informo a todos el pueblo y todos celebraron pero van tubo que celebrar junto con hitomi en su cuarto.

Hitomi: Van ya que por fin acabo todo quiero decirte que tu eres la persona que más amo.

Van: Yo también te amo hitomi.

hitomi y Van se besaron y terminando de besarse se abrazaron y vieron los fuegos artificiales que se veían por la ventana.

CONTINUARA…...


	2. The Return of Zaibach

*La Visión de Escaflowne*

**Zaibach regresa….**

**Ya avía pasado 1 mes desde la guerra con Zaibach y fanelia estaba en paz mientras tanto Aelita y van se recuperaban Hitomi se avía ido por 1 día a la luna fantasma y Aelita ya no quiso esperar más y hablo con Allen.**

**Aelita: **Hola Allen.

**Allen: **Hola Aelita.

**Aelita: **Allen te puedo pedir un favor.

**Allen: **Si cual dime.

**Aelita: **Es que quiero que me enseñes a usar la espada.

**Allen: **Quieres que te enseñe.

**Aelita: **Si por favor ya que Van no me puede enseñar quiero queseas tu él quien me ayude que dices.

**Allen: **Claro será un honor Aelita pero por qué quieres aprender.

**Aelita: **Es que cuando bajamos a las mazmorras de la nave de Zaibach Salí con rasguños por no saber usar la espada y no pude proteger a las personas que más quiero.

**Allen: **Entiendo si te enseñarete veo en la noche.

**Aelita:** Si Allen le iré a contar a van no quiero que se entere por otra persona jejeje.

**Allen: **Si ve nos vemos aquí en el jardín para entrenar.

**Aelita****: **Si Allen nos vemos aquí.

**Allen se quedo viendo Aelita mientras ella se alejaba al palacio a contarle a Van cuando Aelita llego al cuarto de van golpeo la puerta.**

**Van: **Quién es?.

**Aelita: **Soy yo Aelita puedo pasar.

**Van: **Si claro pasa.

**Aelita: **Gracias Van y como te sientes.

**Van: **Mejor con las medicinas que me dio Milerna y las debidas atenciones de Hitomi me voy recuperando rápido pero también porque han reparado a Escaflowne sufrí mucho pero Hitomi siempre estuvo a mi lado.

**Aelita: **Siempre va a estar a tu lado y nunca te dejara.

**Van: **Pero por fin Escaflowne ha quedado como nuevo.

**Aelita: **Que bueno van me alegro por ti y Escaflowne que fuerte estuvo la batalla no crees.

**Van: **Si pero ganamos la batalla eso es importante.

**Aelita: **Eso si aun que no me u vieran herido si solo u viera sabido cómo usar la espada por eso cuando regreso Allen esta mañana le pedí que me enseñara a usar la espada.

**Van: **El al igual que yo aprendimos del mejor Vargas.

**Aelita: **Si si ninguna duda ustedes son los mejores espadachines ya que solo se usar el arco también quiero aprender a usar la espada no quiero que te vuelvas a preocupar por mi Van.

**Van: **Pero te podemos enseñar a usar la espada es muy fácil.

**Aelita: **De verdad muchas gracias pero quiero que te recuperes mientras tanto que Allen me enseñe a usar la espada ya que tu serás mi primer oponente.

**Van: **Oooh será un honor enfrentarte si ya estoy mucho mejor pronto podre levantarme de la cama por lo tanto aprende.

**Aelita: **Van ayer no pude dormir y Salí al jardín me encontré con Allen y platicamos un rato sobre la batalla pero hoy le conté que si me enseñaba a usar la espada y acepto yo que ría que tú me enseñaras pero estas herido y quiero que tu se as mi primer oponente.

**Van: **No te preocupes entiendo aun todos estamos cansados fue una batalla muy dura Allen es un buen espadachín el te enseñara todo.

**Aelita:** Pero tú eres muy bueno con la espada no te lo pedí porque no quiero que se te habrá la herida ya que si se te habré me sentiría muy mal es por eso que se lo pedí a Allen el ya sabe mis razones por lo cual no te lo pedí me gustaría que tu me enseñaras pero sigues delicado.

**Van: **No hay problema si es delicada con un movimiento se puede volver abrir pero gracias cuando me recupere del todo te enseñare algunas cosas que Allen no sabe.

**Aelita: **Si van muchas gracias cuando me terminen de enseñar prometo darte la mejor batalla.

**Van: **Veras que si te prometo dar todo de mi parte Aelita.

**Aelita: **Lo se van la batalla será real hasta que uno de los dos este cansado.

**Van: **Si y que gane el mejor mientras tanto ve a entrenar que cuando me recupere que será rápido combatiremos.

**Aelita: **Si van parece que ya anocheció que rápido Allen me está esperando entrenaremos hasta muy tarde nos vemos van antes de ir a dormir iré a ver a Escaflowne.

**Van****: **Adiós nos vemos hasta mañana entrena mucho ee quiero que me des batalla te deseo suerte.

**Aelita: **Muchas gracias Van te daré la mejor batalla que no hayas tenido no me daré por vencida te lo aseguro.

**Y Aelita se fue al jardín para reunirse con Allen cuando llego vio a Allen en la fuente él, la voltio a ver con una gran sonrisa.**

**Alle:**Buenas noches Aelita llegas tarde.

**Aelita: **Lo siento Allen pero me entretuve hablando con Van.

**Allen: **No te preocupes empezamos.

**Aelita: **Si Allen comencemos.

**Allen comenzó a enseñarle a Aelita como agarrar la espada y las posiciones de combates y comenzaron a pelear con la espada pero después de un rato Aelita se canso y Allen y Aelita dejaron de entrenar se sentaron en la fuente pero Allen izo la plática con Aelita.**

**Allen: **Aelita aprendes muy rápido.

**Aelita: **Gracias Allen pero aprendo rápido porque eres muy bueno enseñando.

**Allen**: Aelita deja cambiarte la venda del brazo está muy sucia se debe ver ensuciado cuando te tire al suelo.

**Aelita: **Si creo que fue en ese momento gracias por enseñarme como derribar con la espada.

**Allen: **No hay de que listo ya está, ya estarás mejor con la nueva venda.

**Aelita:** Gracias Allen es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ya es muy tarde.

**Allen: **Si vamos buenas noches Aelita.

**Aelita: **Buenas noches Allen.

**Allen y Aelita se fueron a dormir después de un largo tiempo amaneció y Hitomi ya avía llegado de la luna fantasma cuando Hitomi salió de la habitación de Van se encuentra con Aelita y se dirigieron a la sala.**

**Hitomi: **Buenos días Aelita ¿cómo está tu herida ya te has recuperado?.

**Aelita: **Buenos días Hitomi ya estoy mejor tanto que le pedí a Allen que me entrenara.

**Hitomi: **Me dijo Van que cuando se recupere tendrán un combate tu y el es cierto.

**Aelita: **Si es cierto se lo pedí ya que no pude se mi maestro por su herida será mi oponente.

**Hitomi: **Entonces Allen te enseñara pues aprende el sabe mucho al igual que Van te deseo suerte ya pronto de recuperara y seguro cuando pase eso tendrán el combate y ya aprendiste algo.

**Aelita:** Si e aprendido las posiciones de combate como agarrar la espada y esquivarla casi toda la noche Allen y yo hemos entrenado me pidió que lo atacara jeje y lo hice pero bueno no paso nada ahora recuerdo que Allen me dijo que a las 11:05 me esperaba en el lago ya voy tarde nos vemos a mas tarde hitomi.

**Hitomi: **Adiós Aelita me saludas a Allen hace 2 días no lo veo bueno excelente día.

**Aelita: **Gracias Hitomi si le mando tu saludos hasta luego.

**Aelita llego corriendo al lago donde se encontró a Allen y el la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que la miraba a noche Aelita se quedo mirándolo.**

**Aelita:**Buenos días Allen siento la demora.

** Allen: **No te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo.

**Aelita: **Que bueno con que vamos a comenzar hoy.

**Allen: **Aelita.

**Aelita:** Dime allen

**Allen se ha cerco a Aelita y la Abrazo con ternura y le susurro en el oído.**

**Allen: **No te vayas de fanelia por favor.

**Aelita: **A….Allen (sonrojada).

**Allen: **No te pongas nerviosa no te vayas.

**Aelita:**Si está bien Allen no me iré pero me puedes soltar me estas apretando.

**Allen: **Si lo siento.**. **

**Aelita: **No descuida no paso nada.

**Allen: **Comencemos con el entrenamiento Aelita.

**Aelita: **Si Allen.

**Aelita y Allen comenzaron entrenando duro para el combate con van cada día que pasaba Aelita se volvía una experta con la espada y Allen se quedaba mirándola 2 días des pues Aelita fue al cuarto de Van y Hablaron un rato.**

**Van: **Hola Aelita que tal va tu entrenamiento y tu herida como va.

**Aelita****: **Hola van la herida esta mejor ya no me duele mucho el entrenamiento súper bien Allen y yo salimos con algunos rasguños pero entre los dos nos curamos y luego fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago y a entrenar.

**Van: **Me alegro pero fueron solos al lago y no has visto a Hitomi mañana se va a la luna fantasma la extrañare mucho a un que solo será un día.

**Aelita: **Si la e visto a Hitomi está contenta por ver a sus amigos y familiares a un qué triste por no verte todo un día pero no te preocupes Van que regresara pronto y si fuimos al lago porque no se creo que con todo lo del entrenamiento la desvelada de todas las noches necesitábamos un lugar pacifico que nos quedamos dormidos un rato pero no paso nada.

**Van: ***Calmado* Me había asustado de que habían ido solos al lago bueno confió en los dos si pero tiene que ir por lo menos un día ya que vera a sus amigos y familia y no puedo negar eso.

**Aelita: **Eso si Van tienes razón por dejarla ir jeje a poco pensaste que Allen y yo paso algo Allen es muy caballeroso no se atrevería a tocarme no te preocupes ya que Hitomi se va mañana me a encargado cuidarte a si que nada de levantarse.

**Van:** No me refiero a eso sino que Allen una vez en el puente beso a Hitomi y los vi y no quiero que vuelva hacer eso con nadie a menos que se amen pero que no juego con los sentimientos de nadie.

**Aelita:** No te preocupes a un que también tengan un parecido a Hitomi me refiero que también vengo de la luna fantasma no permitiría que me besara Allen solo es un amigo y un maestro nada más y si me llegara a gustar te lo diría pero no te preocupes comova tu herida.

**Van: **Eso me tranquiliza pues ya estoy mejor creo que ya podre combatir en unos días bueno cualquier cosa que haga Allen dímelo.

**Aelita: **Si Van claro a un que me tomo de sorpresa cuando me abrazo y me digo en el oído que no me fuera de fanelia a un pero no creo que esté interesado en mi jeje tranquilo Van no quiero se te habrá la herida.

**Van: **Eso te dijo bueno es que todos estamos contentos con que estés aquí con nosotros no te preocupes estoy bien.

**Aelita: **Si lo se Van y me alegra que no explotes con el también pero me caí del caballo y Allen me cargo y me subió al suyo y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a fanelia (a penada).

**Van: **Ok bueno Aelita me voy a dormir me empezó a doler la herida llamare a Hitomi y sigues así cuando combatamos quiero ver que aprendiste de Allen descansa mañana nos vemos para que nos despidamos de Hitomi buenas noches.

**Aelita: **Si Van descansa yo me iré a entrenar con Allen me está buscando i iremos al lago a entrenar como ya es noche, nos que daremos haya a dormir hasta mañana Van.

**Van: **Pero cuídate por favor.

**Aelita: **Si no te preocupes Van que Allen me cuidara bien a demás me quiere hablar de algo pero noche de que mejor me voy porque me estará buscando.

**Van: **Bueno pero no mejor ya duérmete y Mañana le siguen.

**Aelita: **No puedo Van se lo prometí a Allen y Me llevare una Manta dicen que las noches de fanelia son hermosas y si me llegara a pasar algo Hitomi te lo dirá y conociéndote me iras a buscar descansa Van hasta mañana.

**Van: **Si está bien descansa Aelita le hablare a Milerna porque me está empezando a doler la herida.

**Aelita salió de la habitación de Van y se dirigió asía el jardín para encontrarse con Allen y los 2 se fueron al lago a entrenar.**

**Aelita: **Allen tengo un poco de hambre subiré al árbol por algunas manzanas puedes prender el fuego por favor.

**Allen:** Si Aelita con cuidado.

**Allen predio el fuego y Aelita recogió 6 manzanas pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de Allen, Aelita muy apenada miraba a Allen y el la miraba sonriendo.**

**Aelita: **Lo siento mucho Allen perdí el equilibrio y me caí lo siento mucho (sonrojada)

**Allen: **Aelita no te preocupes fue un accidente

**Allen abrazo a Aelita muy contento porque él está enamorado de Aelita y sentía que con ella sería muy Feliz pero Allen no sabía que Aelita le había dicho un guardia de Van que los vigilara Aelita lo recordó y se separo de Allen los dos se sentaron alrededor del fuego y Aelita le pregunta a Allen.**

**Aelita: **Allen que me querías decir.

**Allen: **Aelita quiero decirte que quiero que tú me gustas y quiero que este sami lado.

**Aelita: **A..Allen(sonrojada).

**Allen: ** Que pasa no te gusto?.

**Aelita: **No es eso es que me sorprendiste.

**Allen:** Lo siento creo que me apresure verdad.

**Aelita:** No te apresuraste es que me sorprendiste.

**Allen**: Entiendo pero que me respondes ¿aceptas ser mi novia?.

**Aelita**: Si acepto Allen pero hay que decírselo a todos.

**Allen:** Si lo aremos lo más pronto posible te parece.

**Aelita:** Si Allen.

**Allen:** Bueno hay que dormir ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar.

**Aelita:** Si descansa Allen.

**Allen:** Descansa Aelita.

**Allen y Aelita se durmieron bajo las estrellas claro que apagaron el fuego con el agua del lago que estaba alado de pues de un largo rato amaneció y Hitomi se despidió de Van y se fue a la luna fantasma algo triste porque no y va a ver a Van pero solo por 1 día Van regreso a su habitación y Aelita y Allen se despertaron.**

**Aelita:**Hay lo siento Allen no sé como paso que amanecimos juntos (Apenada)

**Allen:**No te preocupesno paso nada solo dormimos cerca y parece que dimos vueltas

**Aelita:**Lo siento Allen de verdad

**Allen:**Aelita no te disculpes solo fue un accidente ok

**Aelita:**Si está bien Allen pero tenemos que decírselo a Van no quiero que lo sepa por otra parte.

**Allen:**Esta bienAelita pero deja que yo selo diga.

**Aelita:**Ok pero yo le dijo que tú y yo somos pareja.

Allen: si pero ya es muy tarde y hitomi se a deber ido ya.

**Aelita:** Hay tenemos que volver al palacio prometí cuidar a Van en la ausencia de Hitomi.

**Allen y Aelita se subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron a fanelia Aelita estaba muy apenada por lo que paso con Allen pero el estaba Feliz después de un rato llegaron a fanelia y Aelita subió a la habitación de Van y lo vio dormido asi que fue a pasear con Allen vieron algo extraño.**

**Aelita: **Allen mira esos son los soldados de dornkirk.

**Allen: **pero que estarán haciendo aquí están sacando algo de esa cueva.

**Aelita: **entonces ya sabes que de vemos hacer.

**Allen: **si mira hay vienen dos soldados hay que tener cuidado.

**Aelita: **si vamos.

**Allen y Aelita vieron a dos soldados acercándose y le hicieron una emboscada y le quitaron los trajes después que se los pusieron se infiltraron y descubrieron que dornkirk estaba vivo los dos seque daron impactados y Aelita regreso a fanelia y topo con milerna.**

**Aelita:**Hola milerna hace tiempo que no te veía por fanelia y ese milagro que viene.

**Milerna:**Hola Aelita es que vine a revisar a Van porque le dolía la herida y lo vi bastante preocupado e inquieto tu sabes porque el no quiso decirme.

**Aelita: **Si creo que fue mi culpa que estuviera inquieto es que le dije que iba air con Allen al lago en la noche y nos quedaríamos a dormir pero no paso nada.

**Milerna: **Que Allen y tu estuvieron solos en el lago antes te hubiera reclamado pero ahora ya no porque Amo a Dryden a de ver sido por eso.

**Aelita: **no fue lo que te imaginas solo fue un entrenamiento y Allen y yo tuvimos un pequeño e incomodo accidente que no fue nada grave.

**Milerna:** No hay problema soné un poco celosa pero no es a si tiene mucho que veo a Allen como un amigo a si me dijeron que te anda enseñando a ser una espada china.

**Aelita: **Jejejej si parece que en toda gaea se corren rápido los rumores jeje

**Milerna: **y mas porque tu oponente será Van y todo los habitantes lo admiran

**Aelita: **Si pero no será una batalla a muerte jeje solo hasta que uno de los 2 este cansado y se retire.

**Milerna: **Que bueno ya me había asustado y que tal es Allen como maestro.

**Aelita: **Pues es muy bueno jejeje pero milerna crees que le debería decir a Van sobre lo ocurrido con Allen Van me iso prometerle que si pasaba algo le dijera y no quiero que Van y Allen se enfrenten.

**Milerna: **Pues una palabra es una palabra y mejor que se entere por ti no por otros.

**Aelita: **uuuf. Gracias cuando lo vea le diré que yo también tengo la culpa.

**Milerna: **Y como estuvo el accidente.

**Aelita: **Bueno pues perdí el equilibrio y caí en cima de Allen y me abrazo cuando estábamos en el piso y se me declaro me dijo que si quería ser su novia y acepte (apenada).

**Milerna: **Explícale todo como pasaron las cosas y lo de la declaración y veras que te entiende.

**Aelita:si **Pero Van Ayer me izo entender que Allen está interesado en miy al parecer es verdad pero no quiero que van entienda mal y mejor le explico pero tengo que ir con Van ahora nos vemos Milerna.

**Milerna:** Si nos vemos Aelita

**Aelita se alejo corriendo de Milerna asía el cuarto de Van Aelita entro sin tocar y por suerte Van estaba despierto pero miro rara la cara de Aelita y le pregunto.**

**Van: **Que te pasa Aelita por que estas a si

**Aelita: **Van Allen y yo hemos visto algo sospechoso y algo impactante

**Van: **Que han visto (levantándome) espérame saldré para que hablemos en el jardín y me digas que sospechan y los dejo impactados.

**Aelita****: **No Van Hitomi regresa mañana por favor que date en la camaAllen y yo hemos visto a algunos de los soldados de zaibach sacando algo de una cueva no sabemos bien que era pero vimos a Lord Dornkirk el no murió en la su Nave uso a un clon.

**Van:**Con más razón tengo que levantarme uuf que dolor (Caminando) espérame

**Aelita: **Van por favor que date en la cama cálmate no sabemos que quieran pero es un hecho que no es nada bueno re cuéstate es cúchame vale.

**Van: **No puedo que darme sin hacer nada y si atacan fanelia dilandau y sus hombres de zaibach querrán a tacar (Caminando hacia escaflowne).

**Aelita: **entonces estas dispuesto a morir sin ninguna razón zaibach no tiene a Selena y sin Selena no puede traer de vuelta a dilandau estas dispuesto a dejar a Hitomi Van escúchame no lo hagas te lo ruego por favor no vayas sabes que será muy peligroso no sabemos que quieran por favor Van te lo suplico déjame averiguar que quieren te lo suplico.

**Van: **Esta bien solo porque tienes razón no puedo dejar a Hitomi y a fanelia y porque me lo pides pero no vayas sola ve con Allen y cualquier cosa que vean y escuche házmelo saber

**Aelita: **Si Van te lo haré saber me alegra que recapacitaras y Milerna me dijo que fue a revisarte te noto inquieto y preocupado fue por el viaje de Hitomi y yo y Allen verdad.

**Van: **Pues si por que se fue Hitomi pero lo bueno es que mañana estará aquí temprano y que paso entre Allen y tu me quede preocupado.

**Aelita: **pues Van te prometí que te diría todo y lo haréyo me caí encima de Allen y caímos al piso después de un rato se me declaro y acepte ser su novia y noche como amanecimos juntos pero no paso nada enserio.

**Van:**Pero no paso nada más y cómo vas con tu herida

**Aelita: **no te preocupes no paso nada más y no has oído los rumores que corren por toda fanelia.

**Van: **Pues aquí encerrado no puedo y mas no lo me dicen por temor a que haga algo y mi herida se abra.

**Aelita: **jejeje no es nada es que corre por toda fanelia que me quedare en fanelia alado de Allen des pues del beso que medio tal vez y si

**Van: **Te beso y tu que harás te quedaras en fanelia

**Aelita **Bueno no se en realidad eso te corresponde a ti tu eres el rey y quiero que tu me digas lo que piensas por favor

**Van: **pero es no decisión mía es tuya sabes que aun que no te lo diga puedes quedarte para siempre aquí en fanelia

**Aelita: **Gracias Van eeh. Vino uno de los Hombres de Allen

**Van:**que querrán déjame yo hablare con el o es contigo

**Aelita**: Van deja en cargarme y te dijo en seguida

**Van: **Esta bien.

**Aelita y el soldado de Allen hablaron pero Aelita se quedo preocupada.**

**Van: **Aelita que te dijo?

**Aelita: **Me dijo que Allen se infiltro en los soldados de zaibach.

**Van: **Pero lo izo solo.

**Aelita: **No se fue con algunos hombres no te preocupes Van.

**Van: **Esta bien Ya mañana regresa Hitomi.

**Aelita: **Si Van estas Feliz Verdad bueno Van descansa tan rápido a anocheció me iré a entrenar con un soldado hasta mañana.

**Van**: Si la verdad es que estoy muy contentook pero no te vayas a quedar muy tarde.

**Aelita: **No lo hare te lo prometo.

**Aelita se fue a su habitación se dio un baño y se recostó en la cama jugando con la mitad de sus poderes pensando en Allen y quedo dormida poco después amaneció y Van estaba esperando a Hitomi pero Aelita llego para recibirla también. **

**Aelita: **Hola Van buenos días.

**Van: **Hola Aelita buenos días.

**Aelita: **Puedo quedarme contigo a esperar a Hitomi.

**Van: **Pues claro Aelita.

**Aelita: **Gracias Van mira en el cielo.

**Van y Aelita miraron al cielo y vieron un resplandor era Hitomi que ya avía regresado estaba feliz por que vio a Van y Aelita y los abrazo.**

**Aelita: **Hola Hitomi bienvenida de regreso.

**Hitomi: **Gracias Aelita es un gusto regresar junto a Van.

**Van: **Hitomi te extrañe aun que solo fue un día.

**Hitomi: **Hay Van yo también te extrañe pero vamos a dentro

**Aelita: **Bueno los dejo solos.

**Van: **A dónde vas Aelita.

**Aelita: **Iré a llevarle comida a Allen y a los de mas

**Van:** Está bien pero con cuidado.

**Aelita: **Si Van lo tendré nos vemos más tarde Hitomi.

**Hitomi: **Si Aelita nos vemos.

**Hitomi y Van vieron como Aelita se iba corriendo pero Van sospecho de Aelita y mando a Gadeth de tras de ella cuando llego adonde se encontraba vio que traía el traje de un soldado de zaibach así que.**

**Gadeth: **Aelita que crees que haces con ese traje.

**Aelita: **Me infiltrare en los soldados de zaibach.

**Gadeth: **Lo siento Aelita (amarrándola).

**Aelita: **Que pero Gadeth que estás haciendo suéltame (enojada).

**Gadeth: **No lo hare te llevare a fanelia (cargando).

**Aelita: **No bájame por favor bájame (mordiendo en la oreja).

**Gadeth: **Ya te dije que no te tapare la boca para que dejes ya de estar gritando (poniendo pañuelo).

**Aelita:** Que no lo hagas suéltame.

**Gadeth: **Listo ya está ya no podrás gritar.

**Gadeth se llevo a Aelita a fanelia donde se encontraba Van esperándola Gadeth bajo a Aelita al suelo y Van le dijo que se retirara dejándolos solos Aelita y van.**

**Van: **Que te dije que no fueras a infiltrarte (enojado).

**Aelita: **Lo sé pero quería saber de Allen no me a mandado a decir nada estoy preocupada.

**Van: **Aelita Allen mando una nota para ti pero ahora no te moverás del palacio te que darás vigilada con Gadeth.

**Aelita: **Pero Van tú no puedes hacerme esto no me puedes tenerme vigilada contra mi voluntad.

**Van: **Escúchame Aelita tu eres lo más importante para Allen que si te pasa algo el estaría enojado consigo mismo y nunca se lo perdonaría ni yo tampoco (desamarrando).

**Aelita: **Van lo siento mucho no quería desobedecerte otra vez lo siento mucho (llorando).

**Van: **Aelita lo siento no de vi gritarte no llores por favor todo lo que hacemos por ti y a hitomi y a todos es para protegerlos.

**Aelita:** lo entiendo Van.

**Hitomi:** Por fin los encuentro.

**Van**: Que sucede Hitomi.

**Hitomi:** Aelita Allen te busca no te preocupes Van no es nada grave.

**Aelita:** si gracias Hitomi nos vemos.

**Aelita se alejo de Van y Hitomi para ir con Allen cuando lo vio los dos se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque pero les tuvieron una emboscada zaibach dejando inconsciente a Aelita y Allen, Allen fue el primero que abrió los ojos y se llevo a Aelita cargando a su casa pero Aelita por fin abrió los ojos.**

**Aelita: **Allen.

**Allen: **Por fin despiertas.

**Aelita: **Qu…Que paso me duele la cabeza.

**Allen: **Zaibach nos tuvo una emboscada nos dejo inconscientes pero yo desperté primero y te traje hasta la casa.

**Aelita: **Ya veo creo que no fue buena idea ir sin armas.

**Allen: **Descansa.

**Aelita se durmió paso 3 dias y Aelita y Allen se divertían pero cuando los dos fueron al bosque.**

**Allen:**Aelita yo te amo.

**Aelita: **Allen eso ya lo sé yo también.

**Allen: **No podría vivir sin ti (Besando).

**Pero Aelita se dio cuenta que sus besos no eran los mismos cuando terminaron de besarse Aelita miro a los ojos a Allen y vio que su color de ojos eran morado y no azules a si que tuvo que fingir por que asu amado Allen lo tenían amenazado.**

**Aelita: **Allen tenemos que regresar.

**Allen: **si regresemos ya se está anocheciendo.

**Aelita: **si vamos (preocupada).

**Los dos regresaron a fanelia y Allen dejo a Aelita en el jardín del palacio y se fue corriendo con zaibach a informarle a dornkirk que el plan marcha a la perfección Aelita vio un resplandor nuevo que venía desde la luna fantasma eran una pareja de enamorados.**

**Aelita: **Hola se encuentra bien.

**Sakura: **Hola si si estamos bien (sonriendo).

**Aelita****: **que bueno cual es su nombre.

**Sakura: **Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto mucho justo.

**Shaoran: **yo me llamo li shaoran mucho gusto cuál es tu nombre.

**Aelita: **Soy Aelita Hopper les puedo llamar por sus nombres.

**Sakura ****y Shaoran: **si disculpa Aelita este lugar es Fanelia.

**Aelita: **Si este hermoso lugar es fanelia vienen a visitar a Van y a Hitomi.

**Sakura: **si los conoces.

**Aelita:** si vamos en este momento me dirigía adentro vamos.

**Sakura y ****Shaoran:**Gracias

**Los 3 entraron al palacio y se dirigían a la sala donde estaba Van y Hitomi cuando a Aelita ,Sakura y Shaoran entraron Van y Hitomi se preocuparon por Aelita y por otro lado Feliz por Sakura y Shaoran.**

**Hitomi****:** Aelita estás bien que te pasa.

**Aelita: **Disculpa Hitomi Van es que los buscan y les tengo que decir algo.

**Van:** Sakura, Shaoran Bienvenidos creímos que no llegarían.

**Shaoran:** Si es que nos tardamos por que el hermano de Sakura no la quería dejar salir.

**Hitomi: **Ya veopero lo importante es que llegaron.

**Sakura: **Si.

**Van: **Por cierto Aelita que querías decir.

**Aelita: **Antes que nada han visto a Allen con ojos morados.

**Hitomi: **No la verdad no e puesto mucha atención.

**Van:** porque su sede algo malo.

**Aelita: **Bueno es que antes de que nos dejaran inconscientes golpearon mucho a Allen y se lo llevaron me dijeron que si no les daba información de fanelia lo matarían lo siento tanto pero la información que le di fue falsa se los juro.

**Van: **Pero porque no lo dijiste antes entonces quien es este Allen que tenemos aquí.

**Aelita: **El Allen que tenemos es un clon creado con solo magia pero por lo que veo es muy poderoso y el clon puede ser peligroso si no cumplo sus órdenes pero lo traicione y no tardara en venir.

**Van:** Tenemos que apurarnos.

**Aelita:** Iré por mis armas.

**Van: **Con cuidado.

**Aelita fue a su habitación por sus armas ya cuando salió se encontró con el Clon de Allen que la tomo del cuello pegándola junto a la pared.**

**Aelita:**suéltame no puedo respirar.

**Allen: **No lo hare as traicionado a dornkirk ahora tu amado Allen morirá.

**Aelita: **No lo hecho (agarrando navaja).

**Allen: **que piensas hacer con esa navaja (quitándosela haciendo cortada en el brazo).

**Aelita: **Aaah.. VAN….. AYUDAME POR FAVOR (gritando).

**Allen: **Callate (dando algunos golpes).

**Van: **Es Cucharon eso.

**Hitomi:** si parecen ser los gritos de Aelita.

**Van: **Voy con Aelita (saliendo corriendo).

**Allen: **Jajaja no aguantas nada solo te di 4 golpes y te caíste no sirves de espadachín.

**Aelita: **E..Eso es lo que tu crees no me he dado por vencida.

**Allen: **está bien como quieras te daré otro más (golpeando).

**Van: **De jala en paz metete con migo

**Aelita: **Van que alegría verte (cayendo desmayada).

**Van vio caer Aelita desmayada Sakura Shaoran y Hitomi llegaron vieron a Aelita y a Van peleando con el Clon.**

**Van:**Shaoran llévate a Aelita.

**Shaoran: **Si Van (cargando Aelita).

**Van: **Gracias Shaoran , Sakura pásame una cuerda.

**Sakura: **Si toma Van (pasando la cuerda).

**Shaoran se llevo a Aelita a una de las habitaciones los demás fueron con ellos Hitomi y Sakura curaron sus heridas ya que sus golpes no se quitaban pero Aelita despertó.**

**Aelita: **Que Que ha pasado

**Van: **El clon de Allen te a taco me enfrente a el.

**Aelita: **espero no hayan sido lastimados quien fue el que me trajo a mi habitación (confundida).

**Shaoran: **Fui yo.

**Aelita:** gracias Shaoran gracias a Todos.

**Pero un cañón había pegado en el palacio todos corriendo hacia la ventana mirando que se ha cercaba zaibach , Sakura y Shaoran usaron sus poderes para proteger la ciudad y pudieran llevarse a las personas.**

**Aelita: **Vamos a dividirnos los 3 a si será más fácil hay que llevar a las personas al túnel secreto.

**Van:** Si está bien

**Hitomi:** Hay que apurarnos mientras Sakura y Shaoran mantienen el escudo.

**Aelita:** Nos reuniremos en el túnel para prepararnos.

**Van**** y Hitomi: **Si

**Aelita, Van y Hitomi reunieron a todas las personas de fanelia en el túnel secreto de bajo del palacio que llevaba al lago del bosque Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a donde estaban todos Van dejo claro.**

**Van:**Aelita y sakura Cuiden de todos y de Hitomi sería capaz de seguirme.

**Aelita: **Si Van la cuidaremos bien no te preocupes pero tengo que ir a buscar a Allen mientras no están.

**Van: **Si tienes razón Sakura cuídala bien y de todos modos Aelita cuídate mucho.

**Sakura:** Si Van los cuidare en especial a Hitomi.

**Aelita:** Si Van nos vemos (usando el poder del Vuelo).

**Aelita se alejaba de ellos volando y se dirigía al imperio de zaibach ,Van y Shaoran se fueron a la batalla para acabar con zaibach ,Sakura cuidaba de todos usando su carta del escudo para protegerlos, Hitomi intentaba escapar sin que sakura se diera cuenta Aelita entro a su palacio y se encontraba solo y fue directo a las mazmorras se encontró con su amado.**

**Aelita:**Allen (llorando de Felicidad).

**Allen: **Aelita (abrazándola).

**Aelita:** Te extrañe mucho Allen.

**Allen:** Pero como encontraste y esos golpes que tienes quien te los i so.

**Aelita:** Bueno es un cuento muy largo y no importa y estos golpes lo i so tu clon pero no te preocupes.

**Allen: **Como no me voy a preocupar tu eres lo más importante que tengo y te protegeré.

**Aelita:** Allen (Besando).

**Después de ese encuentro que tuvieron y ese beso los 2 volvieron a donde estaban las personas de fanelia pero cuando llegaron sakura se acerco a Aelita y Allen.**

**Aelita:**que tienes Sakura

**Allen**: Que ocurre

**Sakura: **Lo siento mucho Hitomi fue capturada.

** Aelita:**pero cómo es posible vamos a buscarla a deben de a verla llevado a la batalla.

**Allen:**si vamos Sakura que date aquí por favor

**Sakura: **Si con cuidado.

**Allen y Aelita se fueron a la batalla pero Hitomi se pudo comunicar con su magia diciéndoles que está bien que capturaron una muñeca y ese era un campo minado que exploto con muchos soldados y Hitomi, Aelita y Allen se dirigía a la batalla después se encontraron todos y empezaron a pelear.**

**Aelita:**Todos listos

**Hitomi ,**** Allen: **Si Vamos.

**Van:** Que hacen aquí

**Aelita: **Ayudándote (energía del dragón).

**Van:** Veo que ya mejoraste la técnica que te enseñe.

**Aelita:** Si Hitomi también lo i so pero no es tiempo para hablar.

**Ya casi a cavaba la batalla solo faltaban 5 soldados incluyendo a dornkirk pero Aelita se descuido y llego un soldado a travesando a Hitomi que avía salvado a Aelita ,Hitomi cayó al suelo todos terminaron con todos los soldados y Van mato a dornkirk**** .**

**Van:** Hitomi noooo (agarrando a Hitomi).

**Aelita**: Hitomi resiste por favor (llorando).

**Hitomi:** Lo siento Aelita Te Amo Van (Desmayada).

**Van:** HITOMI….¡ (llorando).

**Aelita: **Espera Van Hitomi puede salvarse.

**Van:** Como dímelo por favor.

**Aelita**: Para que Hitomi sobreviva tiene que beber de la sangre de dornkirk mientras yo le serrare su herida por dentro y por fuera.

**Van: **Hazlo por favor Aelita.

**Aelita: **Pues claro que lo voy hacer Van agárrala bien.

**Van: **Si Aelita (agarrando).

**Aelita:** Si ok empezare Allen dale de beber la sangre de dornkirk (curando).

**Allen: **Si (dando de beber)

**Aelita:** ya e ha cavado parece que Hitomi ya está reaccionando.

**Van: **Vamos a llevarla al Palacio.

**Allen: **Si vámonos.

**Todos avían vuelto a sus casas a descansar incluyendo a Van que llevaba a Hitomi en su espalda Allen y Aelita que se abrasaban en el camino Sakura y Shaoran que no dejaban de reír cuando todos estaban en la habitación de hitomi ella despertó.**

**Van: **Hitomi estas bien

**Hitomi: **Si no se preocupen estoy bien solo estoy cansada me daré un baño y me iré adormir descansen.

**Aelita: **Si está bien vamos a dejarla descansar

**Todos se fueron a descansar y Hitomi se quedo en su habitación entro al baño se ha cerco al espejo del baño mirándose los ojos que avían cambiado a color rojo Hitomi olio el olor a sangre de un soldado que estaba muerto cerca del palacio y fue a beber su sangre regreso a su habitación y Hitomi no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba cuando lo entendió se dio cuenta que era una Vampira.**


	3. 2 Secrets Come to Light

***La Visión de Escaflowne***

**¡2 Secretos Salen a la luz ….¡**

**Después del día que a pasado Hitomi convertida en una vampira más conocido neófito Vampiro nuevo Hitomi no lo podía soportar todos en el palacio la veían rara Aelita y Allen felices con su romance ,Sakura y Shaoran regresaron a la Luna Fantasmas y Van entrenaba duro para no perder la costumbre Aelita fue con Hitomi.**

**Aelita: **Hola Hitomi.

**Hitomi**: Hola Aelita.

**Aelita: **Que haces encerrada.

**Hitomi: **No nada es que no quería que me interrumpieran.

**Aelita: **Hitomi estas bien (preocupada).

**Hitomi: **Si estoy bien no te preocupes.

**Aelita: **Déjame ver tus ojos (acercándome).

**Hitomi**: Para que (asustada).

**Aelita:** (viendo sus ojos) hitomi crees que me lo puedes ocultar se lo que te pasa eres un vampiro.

**Hitomi**: Pero co…como lo sabes.

**Aelita: **Hitomi no me lo podías ocultar en estos días e estudiado a los vampiros no sabía que existieran en fanelia y tienes todos los síntomas bueno Hitomi me voy nos vemos al rato.

**Hitomi: **Aelita no le digas nada a nadie por favor nos vemos.

**Aelita: **Si no le diré a nadie.

**Aelita se fue de la habitación de Hitomi y se fue a la biblioteca de fanelia encontró la cura y empezó a preparar el antídoto cuando ya estaba listo se lo entrego a Hitomi.**

**Aelita**: Hitomi bebe esto.

**Hitomi: **Pero que es eso.

**Aelita: **El antídoto.

**Hitomi: **Lo encontraste que bueno (oliendo).

**Aelita: **Que sucede Hitomi.

**Hitomi: **Bueno es que huele feo.

**Aelita: **Hitomi tómalo si quieres ser Humana.

**Hitomi: **Si está bien (tomando).

**Aelita: **Ya cavaste que bueno hagamos una prueba para ver si no eres Vampira.

**Hitomi: **Si ya acabe como seria la prueba.

**Aelita: **pues solo una prueba de sangre (haciendo cortadita en el dedo).

**Hitomi: **Que haces.

**Aelita: **Dime te llega el olor de mi sangre.

**Hitomi:** No ya no Aelita lo lograste (Feliz).

**Aelita: **Que bueno Hitomi hay (Visión).

**Hitomi: **Aelita estas bien que te pasa

**Aelita: **Dornkirk puso una visión en mi cabeza me está llamando tengo que ir a fuera.

**Hitomi: **Esta bien pero cuidado Aelita (preocupada).

**Aelita:** Si descuida (saliendo).

**Aelita salía del palacio dejando a Hitomi preocupada Aelita se dirigía al bosque donde estaba dornkirk con 4 vampiros que la agarraron.**

**Aelita: **Que quieres para que me llamaste.

**Dornkirk: **Se mi aliada.

**Aelita: **Que eso jamás nunca seré tu aliada no traicionaría a fanelia.

**Dornkirk: **Como quieras vampiros mátenla.

**Aelita: **Pero que no no lo harás…aaaaah (gritando).

**Los 4 vampiros la atacaron dejándola casi sin vida después que se fueron ya había anochecido y paso un joven que se acerco a Aelita.**

**Aelita:** Quien eres tu.

**Kamui: **me llamo Kamui vine a ayudarte.

**Aelita: **Tus ojos eres un vampiro no te acerques.

**Kamui: **Descuida te salvare la vida

**Aelita: **Me salvaras como.

**Kamui: **descuida no te asustes esto te va a doler un poco (mordiendo).

**Aelita**: aaaah me duele que me está pasando (gritando).

**Kamui: **Tranquila ya está pasandote convertirás en un vampiro pero hay una cura.

**Aelita: **Un vampiro, Kamui tengo que regresar (cayendo).

**Kamui: **cuidado (agarrándola).

**Aelita: **Gracias Kamui (apenada).

**Kamui: **Te acompañare para que llegues segura.

**Aelita: **Si está bien

**Aelita y Kamui se dirigieron al palacio de fanelia donde Hitomi la esperaba muy preocupada pero cuando llego Hitomi vio a ese joven acompañaba Aelita y se fueron a la sala.**

**Hitomi: ** Aelita dónde estabas me tenias muy preocupada que paso y quien es este joven.

**Aelita: **Este joven se llama kamui me salvo la vida.

**Hitomi**: Como que te salvo la vida.

**Aelita: **Dornkirk está vivo y me quiso de aliada pero me negué y sus vampiros me atacaron dejándome casi sin vida pero conocía a Kamui y me transformo en vampira.

**Hitomi: **Vampira ok ok no descuida aquí está el antídoto son 2 los que te tienes que tomar ya los hago (preparando).

**Aelita: **Si está bien Hitomi

**Hitomi:** Listo primero bebe uno y luego el otro.

**Aelita:** Si está bien (tomando antídoto).

**Hitomi: **Vaya si que te lo acabaste todo toma aquista el otro.

**Aelita:** si Gracias Hitomi (mirando a la puerta).

**Hitomi: **que sucede Aelita por que no lo tomas**.**

**Aelita: **es que kamui esta mirándonos.

**Hitomi:** deja ir a ver que necesita.

**Aelita:** si está bien**.**

**Hitomi salió con Kamui hablar en el jardín.**

**Hitomi: **kamui porque has salvaste Aelita.

**Kamui: **Porque ella es muy importante para mi.

**Hitomi: **Muy importante a ti te gusta.

**Kamui: **Si ella es lo mas importante y la protegeré.

**Hitomi: **Aelita está comprometida con Allen y no lo dejara a si que ya olvídala (pegando).

**Kamui**: Lo se pero a un así ella será la persona que mas me importa iré antídoto correcto (alejándose).

**Hitomi:** El antídoto correcto espera kamui.

**Kamui se alejo de Hitomi desapareciendo mientras Aelita se quedaba preocupada pero llego Hitomi.**

**Aelita: **Hitomi que paso donde esta Kamui (preocupada).

**Hitomi: **Kamui me dijo que le gustabas y le dije que ya estabas comprometida y le pegue y se fue.

**Aelita: **Hitomi quiero despedirme de Kamui (triste).

**Hitomi: **Aelita no eso no puede ser si Allen te ve se enojara..

**Aelita: **Si quieres ven con migo a si si lo encontramos no me dirá nada.

**Hitomi: **Esta bien no quiero que te metas en problemas con

Allen.

**Hitomi y Aelita se fueron en caballos lo mas rápido que se podía pero por suerte kamui estaba caminando hacia las afueras de fanelia hasta que Aelita grito.**

**Aelita: **Kamui…¡ espera.

**Kamui:** Aelita.

**Aelita:** que bueno que te pude alcanzar.

**Kamui:** Que haces aquí.

**Aelita:** Vine porque no quería que te fueras sin despedirnos (triste).

**Hitomi:** los dejó solos no te tardes Aelita.

**Aelita:** si Hitomi.

**Kamui:** Aelita no será la última vez que nos veamos.

**Aelita: **Kamui se lo que sientes por mi y te lo agradezco pero lo nuestro no puede ser yo amo a Allen y no lo puedo dejar lo siento mucho.

**Kamui: **Se que lo amas pero tu eres la persona que mas me importa.

**Aelita: **Gracias Kamui te extrañare mucho (abrazándolo).

**Kamui: **Aelita no estés triste volveré te lo prometo.

**Aelita: **No tarde mucho**.**

**Hitomi los veía y pensó que Aelita amaba a Kamui el se fue y las dos regresaron al palacio pero Allen y Van avían llegado.**

**Hitomi: **Hola buenas noches Van Buenas noches Allen.

**Van: **buenas noches Hitomi Buenas noches Aelita.

**Aelita:** Buenas noches a todos.

**Allen:** Aelita estas bien.

**Aelita**: si estoy bien no te preocupes.

**Allen:** Bueno entonces vámonos a la casa

**Aelita: **Si Buenas noches hasta mañana.

**Hitomi **y **Van:** hasta mañana.

**Allen y Aelita se fueron a su casa y Hitomi y Van se fueron adormir al igual que todos cuando amaneció Aelita fue a nadar al lago pero nado muy profundo que vio una entrada y fue a ver que era cuando subió a la superficie vio una que era un cueva que tenía una escritura y alado un túnel y fue a contarle a van Hitomi pero estaba Allen y sakura estaba con ellos.**

**Aelita: **Menos mal que los encuentro a todos (cansada).

**Allen: **Que tienes Aelita porque estas mojada.

**Aelita: **Eso no importa tengo algo que decirles.

**Van: **Que pasa Aelita.

**Hitomi: **Aelita dinos lo que tienes que decirnos.

**Aelita: **Es que fui a nadar al lago vi una entrada submarina y nade para saber donde llegaba pero cuando subí a la superficie encontré una cueva donde hay una escritura no se que decía exactamente solo una parte de arriba tenía el nombre fanel.

**Van**: Lo más probable es que este en el idioma de fanelia te acompañara Allen no vaya hacer peligroso el sabrá descifrarlo.

**Aelita:** Como desees Van por cierto la cueva con duce un túnel supongo que tiene que ver con la escritura o algo asi.

**Van:** no te preocupes.

**Aelita**: Perfecto entonces mañana iremos pero eso si hay que llevar una linterna que casi no se ve nada.

**Van: **Si Allen cuida de Aelita.

**Allen: **Claro Van a Aelita la amo y no dejare que le pase nada.

**Aelita: **Allen yo también te amo.

**Hitomi:** Que lindo se ven Allen no tienes nada que decirle a Aelita.

**Allen: **Si claro.

**Sakura**: que quieres decir Hitomi**.**

**Van: **A que te refieres Hitomi Allen.

**Allen: **Tranquilos no se desesperen.

**Hitomi:** jejejeje.

**Aelita: **que tal si nos tomamos este chocolatito que les e preparado.

**Van: **Gracias Aelita sabe delicioso.

**Sakura: **Muchas gracias Aelita el chocolate delicioso.

**Aelita:** No hay de que me alegra que les haya gustado.

**Allen: **Aelita.

**Aelita:** Si Allen que sucede.

**Allen: **Quieres ser mi esposa.

**Sakura: **No Melo esperaba que románticos.

**Hitomi: **Si se aman de verdad un amo irrompible.

**Aelita:** Allen yo acepto Allen te amo (besando).

**Sakura: **eeeeeh.. Por finFelicidades.

**Allen:** Aelita te prometo hacerte feliz.

**Van:** Mas te vale Allen o te las veras con migo.

**Hitomi y Sakura:** y con nosotras.

**Allen:** Si se los prometo.

**Aelita: **Vaya siempre pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido ya anocheció.

**Hitomi:** Si es verdad.

**Allen: **Bueno descansen vamos Aelita.

**Aelita: **Si vamos descansen Van, Hitomi ,Sakura.

**Van:** descansen.

**Hitomi: **Descansen futuros esposos.

**Allen y Aelita se fueron felices a su casa Hitomi Van y Sakura se fueron a dormir a la mañana siguiente Aelita y Allen se fueron al lago para hacer reconocimiento de la cueva Allen vio la escritura pero no entendía así que la escribió y Aelita se metía al túnel pero Allen la de tubo.**

**Allen: **Aelita que crees que estás haciendo.

**Aelita: **Entrando al túnel.

**Allen: **Aelita en que quedamos.

**Aelita: **Allen por favor vamos juntos a ver que hay en el túnel por favor.

**Allen: **Esta bien vamos (caminando).

**Aelita: **Esta muy oscuromira hay una luz al final vamos Allen.

**Allen: **Aelita.

**Aelita: **Ooooh Que hermoso lugar.

**Allen: **Si es verdad Cuidado (agachándose).

**Aelita: **Esos son Dragones (sor prendida).

**Allen: **Dragones en esta tierra pero mira no son dragones cualquiera estos son dragones de los elementos.

**Aelita: **Es sorprendente Allen mira algo brilla vamos a ver.

**Allen: **está bien vamos.

**Aelita y Allen se ha cercaron al lugar donde algo brillaba y los dos miraron un extraño diamante.**

**Aelita: **Un diamante en esta tierra.

**Allen: **Es extraño.

**Aelita: **Deja usar mis poderes para poder para ver el significado (visiones).

**Allen**: Aelita estas bien que viste.

**Aelita: **Este diamante es el corazón de la tierra de los dragones.

**Allen: **Que pero eso es imposible.

**Aelita: **Lo se tenemos que ir a contarle a Van y a Hitomi

**Allen y Aelita nadaron lo más rápido y se pusieron ropas secas y se dirigieron al fanelia donde Van Hitomi estaban almorzando.**

**Van: **Aelita Allen están bien que sucede.

**Aelita: **tenemos la escritura esta anotada en este papel toma Van.

**Hitomi:** Nos acompañan a almorzar.

**Allen**: Por su puesto.

**Aelita:** Van que sucede.

**Van: **No entiendo lo que dice es confuso.

**Allen: **lo se Van yo tampoco lo pude descifrar.

**Hitomi: **Van déjame ver la escritura a lo mejor le entiendo algo.

**Van: **Claro Hitomi (dándole papel) ojala y le entiendas

**Hitomi: **Gracias Van (leyendo) Bueno aquí menciona a escaflowne sabemos que el fue creado en hispano y cuando lo reparan deben hacerlo ahí mismo porque es difícil encontrar sus piezas pero que tiene que ver con mi pendiente no entiendo (analizando).

**Aelita: **Pero que rara escritura.

**Van: **Es cierto Hitomi cuando la primera vez que viniste aquí a fanelia y yo le puse el corazón de dragón a escaflowne tu pendiente brillaba.

**Allen: **Pero si es así el pendiente de Hitomi y el corazón de escaflowne tiene mucho que ver con la escritura de la cueva y con la tierra de los dragones que oculta.

**Hitomi:** También dice que escaflowne es el mas poderoso de los guymeleft que existe y hay otra parte que si fusionamos el pendiente con escaflowne abrirá un gran portal porque a un la batalla con Zaibach no termina no puede ser.

**Aelita:** Pero eso es imposible creo que ya lo comprendo todo escaflowne, el pendiente y diamante que es la fuente de vida de la tierra de los dragones.

**Van: **Pero si vimos como explotaba la nave de dorkik y lo mate.

**Allen:** Aelita explícate a que te refieres.

**Aelita: **El pendiente de Hitomi y el corazón de escaflowne son las llaves que cruzan dimensiones pero el diamante de la tierra de los dragones tiene un poder oculto que dornkirk quiere el pendiente y escaflowne los quiere para cruzar las dimensiones y el diamante para controlar el mundo y si no hacemos algo estaremos en peligro.

**Hitomi: **Eso es imposible entonces no podremos terminar con todo esto.

**Pero Gadeth llego al comedor donde almorzaban todos.**

**Van: **Gadeth que sucede

**Gadeth: **Siento interrumpir pero un joven en la puerta pregunta por la señorita Aelita.

**Aelita: **Alguien pregunta por mí no no dijo su nombre.

**Gadeth: **Si su nombre es kamui Shiro

**Aelita: **Kamui a… A regresado (mirando a Allen).

**Van: **Gadeth pásalo a la sala ya vamos.

**Gadeth:** si Van.

**Gadeth pasó a kamui a la sala y Van y hitomi y van promero y Allen solo miraba a Aelita.**

**Van**: Bienvenido a Fanelia Kamui**.**

**Kamui: **Gracias majestad.

**Van: **Solo dime Van por favor.

**Kamui: **Esta bien Van.

**Aelita: **Kamui que alegría verte de nuevo (Feliz).

**Kamui: **Aelita no a pasado mucho tiempo me alegra verte de nuevo y a ti también Hitomi (sonriendo).

**Allen: **Soy Allen Schezar prometido de Aelita.

**Van: **(susurrando) Allen no te pongas celoso que Aelita te está mirando.

**Allen: **Van lo sé pero mira como se miran.

**Van: **Allen no estés celoso.

**Kamui:** Allen me dejas abrazar a Aelita.

**Allen: **Si por supuesto**.**

**Kamui: **Gracias Allen (Abrazando Aelita).

**Aelita: **Kamui no has cambiado en nada verdad jejeje (abrazándolo).

**Allen: **Con su permiso me retiro (celoso).

**Aelita: **Allen a donde Vas (preocupada).

**Allen: **Ya esta anocheciendo me iré a la casa quieres venir o vas tu sola.

**Aelita: **A…Allen.

**Kamui: **Aelita Ve , Allen tiene razón ya esta anocheciendo y podría ser peligroso.

**Aelita: **Pero donde te que darás.

**Kamui: **No te preocupes mi casa está cerca ve con el.

**Aelita:** Si buenas noches a todos.

**Van** y **Hitomi:** Buenas noches.

**Kamui:** Yo también me retiro descansen.

**Aelita y Allen se fueron a su casa Hitomi y Van vieron que Allen estaba celoso de Kamui y el estaba feliz porque volvió a ver a Aelita, Allen y Aelita llegaron a si casa.**

**Aelita: **Allen estas bien.

**Allen: **Porque no lo estaría.

**Aelita: **Allen escúchame no tienes por qué estar celoso sabes porque te amo.

**Allen: **Y yo también te amo pero no lo puedo evitar el está enamorado de ti y por eso me pongo celoso.

**Aelita: **Allen te amo y no importa qué cosa suceda siempre te amare.

**Allen: **Y yo a ti siempre te voy a amar.

**Aelita**: Buenas noches.

**Allen:** Si descansa

**Después de esas palabras que se dijeron Aelita y Allen los dos se fueron a dormir cuando amaneció Allen fue a la habitación de Aelita a esperar que se despertara.**

**Allen: **Ya despertaste dormilona (riendo).

**Aelita: **Allen buenos días.

**Allen: **Bueno días Aelita.

**Aelita: **Allen te quiero mucho (triste).

**Allen: **Que tienes porque te pusiste triste.

**Aelita: **No es nada Allen no hagas caso iré a ver a Van quieres venir.

**Allen: **No puedo tengo que salir.

**Aelita: **Bueno entonces nos vemos.

**Allen: **Si está bien nos vemos cuídate.

**Aelita salió de la casa de Allen con la grimas en los ojos cuando llego a fanelia y se encontró con Van:**

**Van: **Aelita que tienes por qué lloras.

**Aelita: **Van no soy completamente Humana.

**Van: **Pero si Hitomi te dio el antídoto estoy seguro de que ya no eres una vampira.

**Aelita: **Si pero creo que falto un ingrediente sigo siendo un vampiro.

**Van: **Aelita si eres un Vampiro no podrás que darte en fanelia la gente si se entera te odiara y as pensado en Allen a el también lo odiaran no puedes que darte a su lado.

**Aelita: **si lo entiendo me iré con kamui lejos para no involucrar a Allen.

**Van: **Cuídate mucho Aelita (preocupado).

**Aelita: **Adiós Van despídeme de todos.

**Aelita se fue de fanelia se dirigía al bosque donde kamui la esperaba cuando los dos se encontraron escucharon una voz que era la voz de Allen que había seguido a Aelita.**

**Allen: **Aelita no te vayas por favor.

**Aelita: **Allen me tengo que ir.

**Allen: **Dame una buena razón y te dejare ir.

**Aelita: **Porque yo ya no te amo.

**Allen: **Eso es mentira de muéstramelo.

**Aelita: **Como quieras Kamui ven por favor.

**Kamui: **Si Aelita.

**Aelita: **Kamui (besando).

**Allen: **Ya terminaste de herirme.

**Aelita: **tu me lo pediste.

**Allen: **Aelita tu siempre has sido lo más importante.

**Aelita: **Adiós Allen.

**Kamui se fue con Aelita que lloraba mientras se alejaban de Allen, el estaba sufriendo demasiado no podía vivir sin ella y ella sin el se amaban de verdad cuando Aelita llego a la casa de kamui el se le ha cerco.**

**Kamui: **Aelita ya no llores por favor.

**Aelita: **Lo siento kamui a verte utilizado para herir a Allen pero lo amo y lo quiero proteger (llorando).

**Kamui: **No te preocupes Aelita pero lo siento yo por lo que voy a hacer (agarrando su cintura).

**Aelita: **Que haces Kamui suéltame por favor (asustada).

**Kamui: **te borrare el recuerdo más doloroso que tuviste con Allen el recuerdo regresara cuando estés junto a el otra vez.

**Aelita: **No Kamui por favor no lo hagas.

**Kamui puso su otra mano en su cabeza y con su poder le borro el recuerdo de Allen y Aelita donde habían sufrido, Aelita perdió el conocimiento y cayo desmayada en los brazos de kamui que solo la miraba con ternura llevándola a su habitación 1 mes de pues Aelita se encontraba con Kamui en su taller.**

**Aelita: **Hola Kamui que estás haciendo.

**Kamui: **Hola Aelita hago un aerodeslizador un vehículo que puede volar.

**Aelita: **Oooh..que genial y lo puedo probar.

**Kamui: **Si ya está terminado vamos (saliendo).

**Aelita: **Kamui a si está bien (arriba del vehículo).

**Kamui: **Si ten cuidado Aelita.

**Aelita: **Si (subiendo por el cielo).

**Kamui: **Aelita no tan alto.

**Aelita: **Aaaaah. Pierdo el equilibrio (cayendo).

**Kamui: **Aelita (cargándola).

**Aelita:** Kamui Gracias si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera lastimado.

**Mientras en fanelia Van y Hitomi solo veían debes en cuando pasar a Allen en frente de ellos pero no salía mucho de su casa.**

**Van: ** Allen casi no sale de su casa y al parecer no come estoy muy preocupado.

**Hitomi: **Si yo también estoy preocupada Aelita debió ser dura con el para que estuviera a sí.

**Van: **Si iré a buscar a Aelita a ver si puedo traerla de regreso.

**Hitomi: **Si Van trata de convencerla y yo iré a ver si puedo hacer que Allen coma un poco.

**Van: **Si Hitomi te lo encargo (subiendo a escaflowne).

**Hitomi: **Ten cuidado Van.

**Van se fue a buscar a Aelita y Hitomi fue a la casa de Allen cuando Hitomi llego entro a su casa y fue a su habitación.**

**Hitomi: **Allen estas ardiendo en fiebre.

**Allen: **Déjalo así Hitomi.

**Hitomi**: Allen como puedes decir eso.

**Allen:** Ya que importa solo quiero estar solo.

**Hitomi: **Allen, Aelita en verdad te ama y si i so lo que i so fue para protegerte.

**Allen: **Para proteger si claro a Aelita no le importo ella lo dejo muy claro.

**Hitomi: **A caso no te das cuenta Aelita en verdad te ama si no lo i si era crees que hubiera aceptado ser tu esposa.

**Allen**: Hitomi tienes razón.

**Hitomi: **Allen traje comida por favor come un poquito.

**Allen: **Está bien Hitomi (comiendo).

**Hitomi: **Allen tienes que comer bien ahora descansa un poco.

**Allen: **Si HitomiGracias por la comida estuvo delicioso.

**Van ya había llegado a la casa de kamui cuando Aelita abrió la puerta se quedo sorprendida por que vio a Van y lo paso a la sala.**

**Aelita: **Hola Van.

**Van: **Hola Aelita.

**Aelita: **Van como esta Allen.

**Van: **Lo vi ayer y de una vez te dijo lo vi más delgado creo que no come Hitomi ya fue a verlo y izo que comiera un poco estoy preocupado por el.

**Aelita: **El esta así por mi culpa.

**Van: **No es tu culpa tienes que regresar con Allen para que el y tu no sufran.

**Aelita: **puedo regresar a lado de Allen gracias Van (llorando de felicidad).

**Van: **Si pero no llores sube (extendiendo mi mano).

**Aelita: **Gracias Van (subiendo a escaflowne).

**Van: **Vámonos rápido y no te sueltes.

**Aelita:** Si vamos.

**Van y Aelita después de 3 horas de estar volando llegaron a fanelia donde aterrizaron a un lado de la casa de Allen, hitomi salió para recibirlo a Van y Cuando vio a Aelita le dio un fuerte abrazo.**

**Aelita: **Hitomi también te extrañe.

**Hitomi: **Y yo a ti ahora entra con Allen vamos.

**Aelita:** Pero no se qué tal si está furioso con migo no podría

**Van: **Entra Aelita nos vemos mañana suerte con Allen.

**Hitomi y Van se fueron a fanelia y Aelita entro a la casa donde Allen descansaba por la fiebre que tenia Aelita subió y el estaba dormido así que Aelita se sentó en el piso recostando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama que dándose dormida Allen despertó y miro Aelita que estaba durmiendo.**

**Allen: **Aelita despierta.

**Aelita: **Ah.. Allen lo siento.

**Allen: **Porque has regresado.

**Aelita: **Porque a quien amo es a ti Allen siempre te e amado.

**Allen: **Aelita yo también te sigo amando porque me dijiste eso cuando me dejaste por Kamui.

**Aelita: **Te deje porque era una vampira y no podía permanecer a tu lado y jamás te cambiaria por nadie más yo solo te amo a ti Allen.

**Allen: **Y yo te amo (besando).

**Aelita: **Allen nunca te cambiaria te lo prometo yo te amo por siempre.

**Allen: **Me haces sentir mejor escuchando eso Aelita .

**Aelita: **Prometo hacerte feliz Allen.

**Allen: **Yo también te hare feliz pero ven duerme con migo aun es de noche.

**Aelita:** All…Allen (sonrojada).

**Allen y Aelita durmieron juntos felices porque estaban los dos juntos de nuevo cuando amaneció Allen fue el primero en despertar cuando salió de bañarse ya cambiado Aelita seguía durmiendo en eso llegaron Van y Hitomi.**

**Van:**Buenos días Allen.

**Hitomi:** Buenos días Allen.

**Allen:** Buenos días Van Buenos días Hitomi.

**Aelita:** Buenos días (despertando).

**Van:** Aelita dormiste con Allen.

**Aelita:** Bueno es que Allen me dijo que me durmiera con el porque ya era tarde.

** Hitomi:** No me lo esperaba (riendo).

**Van:** Allen tienes mucho que explicar (jugando).

**Allen:** Bueno yo le dije que se que dará por que su habitación no estaba lista cuando Aelita se fue gadeth empaco las cosas de ella y por eso no podía dormir ahí.

**Van:** Si lo se solo jugaba vienen.

**Aelita:** A donde.

**Hitomi** Al palacio.

**Allen:** Vamos Aelita cámbiate rápido.

**Aelita: **Si bajo en seguida (sonriendo).

**Aelita termino de cambiarse y bajo con los demás y se dirigieron al palacio de fanelia donde se quedaron hablando.**

**Van: **Bienvenida de Nuevo Aelita.

**Aelita:** Gracias Van pero si no hubiera sido por ti no abría regresado.

**Hitomi: **Eso es verdad Aelitano hubieras regresado.

**Aelita:** No bueno si pero solo regresaría por una persona y si esa persona me acepta de nuevo.

**Allen: **Pues claro que te acepto porque sabes que te amo Gracias Van Gracias Hitomi.

**Van:** De nada Allen la felicidad de los dos es más que suficiente.

**Hitomi:** Es verdad lo que dice Van si ustedes son felices nosotros también.

**Pero cuando estaban Felices Hitomi Van Allen y Aelita ,Kamui llego pidiendo hablar con Aelita todos se le quedaron viendo a kamui y Aelita fue con el al jardín pero Van ,Allen y Hitomi los cuidaban.**

**Kamui: **Aelita tienes que venir con migo.

**Aelita: **Pero por que que sucede Kamkui dímelo.

**Kamui: **Aelita yo se quien es tu verdadero padre.

**Aelita: **Que pero kamui mi padre esta en la luna fantasma.

**Kamui: **El no es tu padre tu padre no vive en la luna fantasma tu padre es Lord dornkirk.

**Aelita: **Que eso no puede ser estas mintiendo.

**Kamui: **No lo estoy te estoy diciendo la verdad.

**Aelita:** Y tu como puedes saber eso dime como lo puedes saber (llorando).

**Kamui**: Porque yo soy… yo soy tu hermano.

**Aelita:** No eso es una mentira.

**Allen Hitomi y Van escuchaban cuando Aelita le gritaba a Kamui pero cuando se dieron cuenta que Aelita estaba llorando Hitomi Van y Allen se acercaron.**

**Van: **Que sucede aquí.

**Aelita: **Deja de mentir Kamui yo no soy tu hermana ni hija de Lord dornkirk.

**Kamui**: No dijo mentiras no ves el parecido tu y yo somo hermanos gemelos.

**Hitomi: **Hija de dornkirk (sorprendida).

**Van: **pero eso no puede ser Aelita es de la luna fantasma.

**Allen: **Aelita es h ermana de kamui.

**Despues que Van , Hitomi y Allen se enteraron miraron a Aelita y Kamui y se dieron cuenta que se parecían que Kamui decía la verdad Aelita no sabía que pensar Allen se le ha cerco y la abrazo ella solo lloraba Van y Hitomi se llevaron a Kamui a la sala y ellos empezaron a hablar.**

**Van:** Porque no lo habías dicho antes Kamui.

**Kamui:** Porque ella era la única que podía saberlo.

**Hitomi:** pero te tardaste mucho tiempo en desrielo de viste decirlo cuando la conociste ahora Aelita esta sufriendo.

**Kamui:** Lo se crees que no me di cuenta pero ella tenia derecho a saberlo pensaba en contarle cuando regresara a casa pero cuando llegue ella no estaba.

**Van: **Estuviste 1 mes con ella y no le dijiste nada Aelita es muy buena con todos incluso fue buena contigo y te acercas te a ella sin decirle que eras su hermano.

**Kamui:** los 2 secretos ya los he dicho el es mi hermana y el 2. Es hija de lord dornkirk.

**Hitomi:** kamui pero explícanos Aelita es de la luna fantasma cómo es posible que sea hija de lord dornkirk.

**Kamui: **Bueno mi madre era de la luna fantasma y como saben dornkirk de gaia los dos se encontraron cerca del imperio de zaibach se enamoraron a primera viste que decidieron casarse después de 1 año nacimos Aelita y yo pero como dornkirk es un vampiro la regla era que sus 2 hijos tendrían que ser vampiros mi madre se negó agarro a Aelita intento agarrarme ami también pero dornkirk no la dejo y el portal se la llevo junto con Aelita ella se crio en la luna fantasma y yo en gaia ha sido así durante 15 años.

**Van:** entiendo ahora es por eso que Aelita tiene ese poder y se parece mucho a ti claro son gemelos que esperaba.

**Hitomi:** Kamui tu sabias que tenias una hermana.

**Kamui: **No nos separaron cuando éramos apenas unos bebes hace 3 meses que donrkirk me lo dijo y cuando me encontré con ella a punto de morir decidí salvarla porque ella era mi hermana que nunca había visto en mi vida.

**Van:** entiendo pero Aelita no se irá contigo.

**En ese momento entro Aelita junto Allen abrazados pero aelita hablo.**

**Aelita: **Ire con kamui.

**Allen: **Aelita no te dejare ir ya no.

**Aelita:** Si soy la hija de dornkirk no tengo derecho a estar contigo Allen ni en fanelia.

**Hitomi:** Aelita no digas tonterías tu eres nuestra familia no te puedes ir.

**Van:** Hitomi tiene razón no te dejaremos ir.

**Allen:** Aelita por favor no te puedes dejar caer tu eres mi prometida pronto nos casaremos.

**Aelita:** Allen lo siento pero no puedo Kamui espérame a Fuera ya salgo.

**Kamui**: Si Aelita (saliendo).

**Aelita:** Escuchen solo quiero saber si dornkirk es mi verdadero padre estoy confusa quiero saber la verdad.

**Allen**: Estas loca no puedes hacer eso.

**Aelita:** Allen te amo (abrazando).

**Allen:** Y yo te amo a ti (Besando).

**Aelita:** Estaré bien me voy nos vemos.

** Aelita salió junto con kamui y los 2 usaron sus aerodeslizadores y Aelita kamui redirigían al imperio de Zaibach.**


	4. The unexpected wedding and memory loss

*La Visión de Escaflowne*

**¡La boda inesperada y la pérdida de memoria…!**

**Kamui y Aelita ya habían llegado al imperio de zaibach donde todos esperaban el regreso de la hija de lord dornkirk, Aelita entro al castillo y frente a ella estaba lord dornkirk.**

**Dornkirk: **Bienvenida a casa hija.

**Aelita****: **No me digas hija yo no soy tu hija.

**Dornkirk: **Aelita tu eres mi hija y aun que estabas en Fanelia esperaba tu regreso.

**Aelita: **Si eres mi padre y sabias la verdad desde el principio por que querías destruir Fanelia sabiendo que estaba ahí.

**Dornkirk: **Porque sabía que lucharías por las personas que más quieres.

**Aelita: **Eso no tiene sentido.

**Kamui:** Dornkirk, Aelita vamos a dejarlo para luego.

**Dornkirk:** Tienes razón Kamui ahora hay que seguir con los preparativos de la boda.

**Aelita: **Cual¿Boda?.

**Dornkirk:** la tuya y el joven subaru.

**Aelita: **Que no de ninguna manera me casare.

**Dornkirk: **Kamui lleva a Aelita a su habitación y no te preocupes que tus amigos seran invitados.

**Aelita:** Mis amigos.

**Kamui se llevo a Aelita a su habitación y kamui se fue a dar las invitaciones a Fanelia cuando llego Van y Hitomi lo pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba Allen.**

**Van:**Que te trae a Fanelia Kamui.

**Kamui: **Vine a traer las invitaciones de la boda de Aelita y Subaru

**Allen:** Que eso no puede ser Aelita no lo aria.

**Hitomi:** Allen cálmate.

**Van:** Kamui habla como es eso de que Aelita se va a casar.

**Kamui:** Veras como en el imperio de zaibach ya sabían que había regresado la hija de dornkirk los padre del joven subaru y dornkirk decidieron que se casarían.

**Allen:** No permitiré que se case Aelita ella será mi esposa.

**Hitomi:** Kamui cuando es la boda.

**Kamui:** En 2 dias.

**Van:** Es muy pronto.

**Kamui:** Si van a hacer algo háganlo el mismo día de la boda.

**Allen:** Ten por seguro que Aelita no se casara.

**Kamui:** Eso espero por el bien de Aelita.

**Kamui salió del palacio ya de noche alejándose de Fanelia y dirigiéndose a casa con Aelita mientras Aelita solo pensaba en sus amigos y en Allen no podía pensar en lo mucho que sufriría así que estaba creando un plan.**

**Kamui: **Puedo pasar.

**Aelita: **Si pasa.

**Kamui: **Acabo de regresar de Fanelia.

**Aelita: **Fuiste a Fanelia.

**Kamui****: **Si les di las invitaciones y me dijo Allen que te ama.

**Aelita: **Mi Allen, Kamui te puedo preguntar algo.

**Kamui: **Por supuesto dime qué quieres saber.

**Aelita: **Bueno yo eeh como sabia dornkirk que ya avía regresado a gaia siempre viví en la luna fantasma bueno hasta que me trago un extraño resplandor.

**Kamui: **Es que dornkirk y yo vimos ese resplandor y sabíamos que eras tu pero no sabíamos como eras hasta que te salve la vida.

**Aelita:** Entiendo.

**Kamui:** A demás tu pelo es rosa igual que el de nuestra madre.

**Aelita:** Es verdad bueno Kamui gracias pero quiero descansar fue un día muy duro y quiero dormir prepararme para la boda.

**Kamui:** Descansa recuerda te casas pasado mañana.

**Kamui salió y se fue a su habitación un poco preocupado por la reacción de Aelita parecía como si ya hubiera aceptado a Subaru a la mañana siguiente kamui busco a Aelita y le vendo los ojos.**

**Aelita: **Kamui adonde me llevas.

**Kamui****: **Es una sorpresa.

**Aelita: **Kamui por lo menos deja quitarme la venda.

**Kamui: **No, vamos sigue caminando.

**Aelita: **Kamui eres extraño (tropezando).

**Kamui: **Aelita estas bien.

**Aelita: **Si gracias por agarrarme.

**Kamui**: No fui yo.

**Allen:** Estas bien (quitando la venda).

**Aelita: **Allen (abrazando).

**Allen:** Aelita te extrañe.

**Aelita:**Allen mañana me caso.

**Allen:** Lo sé no permitiré que te cases Van, Hitomi y yo estamos haciendo un plan.

**Aelita: **Un plan y cuál es.

**Allen:** Lo sabrás mañana.

**Kamui:** Aelita tenemos que regresar.

**Aelita: **Si, cuídate mucho Allen diles que estoy bien.

**Allen:** Cuídate tu también hasta mañana.

**Aelita y Kamui regresaron al castillo donde los esperaba Lord Dornkirk y un extraño joven.**

**Dornkirk: **Kamui ,Aelita qué bueno que an regresado temprano.

**Aelita: **Si, quien es el.

**Subaru: **Mi nombre es Subaru Sumeragi.

**Aelita: **El mío es Aelita Hopper.

**Subaru: **Que hermoso nombre.

**Aelita: **Gracias Dornkirk me puedo retirar.

**Dornkirk:** Cual es la prisa vayan a dar un paseo Kamui ve con ellos.

**Kamui:** Aaa si por supuesto.

**Subaru: **Vamos querida Aelita.

**Subaru, Aelita y Kamui salieron al bosque cuando llegaron al lago, subaru se acercaba a Aelita para hablar pero ella solo estaba con kamui.**

**Kamui: **Aelita que tienes no as dicho nada en todo el camino.

**Aelita: **Ya me quiero ir Kamui.

**Kamui: **Acabamos de llegar.

**Aelita: **Si lo sé pero ya me quiero ir.

**Subaru: **Aelita podemos hablar

**Aelita: **Esta bien.

**Kamui:** Los dejo solos.

**Subaru: **Aelita no has dicho nada en todo el camino.

**Aelita: **No tengo nada que decir.

**Subaru: **Aelita tu eres a quien amo (besando).

**Kamui: **No la vuelvas a tocar (enojado):

**Aelita:** Kamui no me dejes sola.

**Subaru:** Kamui solo fue un beso nada más. .

**Kamui:** Ya te dije no la vuelvas a tocar vámonos Aelita.

**Aelita:** Si.

**Kamui se llevo a Aelita en su aerodeslizador y Subaru venía de tras cuando llegaron al imperio de zaibach, Kamui se llevo a Aelita a su habitación y los dos se quedaron ahí.**

**Kamui: **Aelita disculpa no debí dejarte sola con Subaru.

**Aelita: **Kamui no te preocupes tu no tienes porque disculparte yo fui la descuidada.

**Kamui****: **No permitiré que nadie te haga daño entendiste.

**Aelita: **Gracias kamui por dejarme vera Allen (abrazando).

**Kamui: **No fue nada quería que estuvieras alegre por un momento.

**Aelita: **Gracias Kamui siempre cuidas de mi.

**Kamui:** Aelita descansa ya esta anocheciendo y mañana te casas.

**Aelita:** tienes razón mañana me caso descansa kamui.

**Aelita no estaba feliz pero con la sorpresa que le hiso kamui la alegro y le dio esperanzas y Kamui feliz porque la podría ver feliz con la persona que eligió mientras en fanelia Allen, Van, Hitomi, y la llegada de sakura y Shaoran solo esperaban a que amaneciera.**

**Van: **Allen no te preocupes por Aelita ella será testaruda igual que Hitomi.

**Hitomi:** A quien le dices testaruda Van (riendo).

**Van: **pero hay que confiar en ella, ella sabe lo que hace.

**Shaoran: **Lo que dice Van es verdad a pesar que es hija de dornkirk, Aelita se sabe defender.

**Allen:** Eso espero y espero que Kamui la cuide.

**Sakura: **Tranquilos vamos a dormir aun que no se si pueda estoy nerviosa.

**Hitomi:** Todos estamos a si no se si llegaremos a tiempo no se que pensara hacer Aelita.

**Allen:** Lo mejor es que Hitomi, Sakura y Shaoran vayan adormir tu también de ves dormir Van.

**Van:** Esperare contigo lo importante es salvar a Aelita.

**Shaoran:** Yo también me quedo con ustedes.

**Sakura**** y ****Hitomi****:** También nosotras.

**Van:** No ustedes se van a descansar.

**Sakura:** Está bien nos vemos en la mañana.

**Sakura y Hitomi se fueron a descansar y Van, Allen y Shaoran se quedaron despiertos esperar a que amaneciera para ir por Aelita y terminar con la guerra con zaibach de una vez cuando amaneció todos se preparaban para ir con Aelita que ya estaba lista para la boda Hitomi y Sakura se quedaron en el palacio de fanelia a esperar el regreso de todos.**

**Kamui: **Aelita ya esta lista puedo pasar.

**Aelita: **Si pasa.

**Kamui: **Que hermosa te vez porque triste.

**Aelita: **Porque confió en ellos se que vendrán pero si no llegan a tiempo estaré casada con subaru.

**Kamui: **Descuida ellos vendrán.

**Aelita y kamui salieron junto con dornkirk para la iglesia cuando llegaron al salir del carruaje Aelita vio a Van, Allen y Shaoran y sonrió al verlos porque sabía que la rescatarían Aelita entro al iglesia donde esta subaru esperándola.**

**Dornkirk: **Subaru te entrego a mi hija cuídala mucho.

**Subaru: **Si yo protegeré a Aelita.

**Padre: **Todos tomen asiento empezaremos con la ceremonia.

**Todos tomaron asiento incluyendo a Van, Hitomi, Allen, Shaoran y Kamui esperando el momento indicado para intervenir.**

**Padre: **Estamos aquí reunidos para consagrar a Aelita y Subaru en sagrado matrimonio

**Van:**Allen tranquilo vayan sacando las armas**.**

**Allen:** Aelita ya pronto estaré junto a ti.

**Padre:** Subaru Aceptas a Aelita como tu esposa prometes serle fiel amarla respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Subaru:** Acepto.

**Padre:** Aelita Aceptas a Subaru como tu esposo prometes serle fiel amarlo respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Aelita: **Yo ni muerta me caso con el.

**Subaru**: Que has dicho.

**Aelita:** E dicho que no me quiero casar contigo jamás me e querido casar contigo y no lo haré.

**Van:** Allen, Shaoran Vamos

**Shaoran: **Si (sacando espada cuidadosa mente).

**Allen:** Ese era su plan.

**Van:** No se pero vamos.

**Subaru:** Aelita no saldrás librada te tendré a un que sea lo último que haga.

**Aelita:** No lo creo Subaru tu jamás me tendrás.

**Allen:** Aelita estas bien (abrazándola).

**Aelita:** Si.

**Kamui: **Rápido Hay que irnos.

**Kamui y los demás se fueron en la nave pero los seguían las naves de zaibach que eran rápidos.**

**Van:**Rayos nos están alcanzando.

**Shaoran:** Dios del trueno ve.

**Aelita**: Saldré en el aerodeslizador.

**Kamui:**Aelita estás loca no te dejaremos.

**Aelita:** Kamui agarra tu aerodeslizador y sígueme los demás vayan a Fanelia cuiden de todos.

**Allen:** Aelita yo también iré contigo

**Van:** Y yo pero explícanos cuales el plan.

**Aelita:** Se los diré cuando lleguemos al lago.

**Aelita, Kamui, Allen y Van. Se fueron en los aerodeslizadores con dirección al lago cuando llegaron solo miraban a Aelita esperando que les diga su plan.**

**Allen:**Aelita cuál es el plan.

**Aelita:** Bueno yo (acercándome a kamui).

**Kamui:** Aelita que haces.

**Van:** Ya deja de jugar ya vienen las naves de zaibach

**Aelita:** Kamui quiero que me borres la memoria.

**Kamui:** Pero Aelita.

**Allen:** Pero Aelita te has vuelto loca.

**Aelita:** Si no me borras la memoria Subaru sacara de mi memoria el secreto de la tierra de los dragones.

**Van:** Es la única forma de que no se pan el secreto ni donde es la entrada.

**Aelita:** Kamui hazlo ya.

**Kamui:** Pero Allen.

**Allen:** Has lo Aelita te quiero.

**Aelita:** Yo también te quiero.

**Kamui le borro toda la memoria de Aelita convirtiendo sus recuerdos en nada Aelita se desmayo y Allen la recostó en el pasto cerca de un árbol cuando llegaron subaru y dornkirk.**

**Dornkirk****: **Entrégame a mi hija.

**Van:** No lo aremos.

**Kamui:** Allen Aelita está despertando quédate con ella.

**Allen:** Si.

**Dornkirk:** Kamui así que estas con ellos.

**Kamui:** Si y no permitiremos que nos quiten a Aelita.

**Dornkirk:**Que mal tu eras mi orgullo pero ahora veo que solo eres un fracaso.

**Aelita:** Qui..Quien eres tu (Despertando):

**Allen:** Aelita soy tu Allen.

**Aelita:** No te recuerdo quienes son ellos.

**Allen:** Tranquila te lo explicaremos luego.

**Subaru:** Que le han echo por qué no recuerda nada.

**Van:** No les incumbe Allen, Kamui Vámonos.

**Allen se llevaba a Aelita en su aerodeslizador donde Van y Kamui los seguían de tras para cuidarlos Pero Dornkirk y Subaru se dieron cuenta que Kamui le borro la memoria a Aelita para que no supieran el secreto.**

**Allen:** Van crees que se dieron cuenta.

**Van:** seguramente como esta Aelita.

**Allen:** Esta bien algo confundida.

**Kamui:** Es normal le borre toda su memoria aun que solo se lo borre por un día.

**Van:** Lo que quieres decir es que mañana Aelita recuperara su memoria.

**Kamui:** Si pero para recuperar toda su memoria necesito que recuerde algo.

**Allen:** Como va a recordar algo si le quitaste todos sus recuerdos.

**Kamui:** Si lo sé pero al menos un sentimiento por la persona quien mas ama.

**Allen: **La persona que más ama.

**Kamui**: Si.

**Van:** Ya estamos llegando a Fanelia.

**Aelita:**Dis..Disculpa.

**Allen**: Que sucede.

**Aelita:** Tengo mucho miedo cuídame por favor (asustada).

**Allen: **No me lo tienes que pedir siempre te cuidare (abrazando).

**Van:**No se pero creo que te está empezando a recordar.

**Kamui: **Si pero con memoria o sin memoria su corazón te recuerda.

**Allen, kamui y van se apuraron a llevar a Aelita a Fanelia cuando llegaron al palacio entraron corriendo a la sala donde estaban Hitomi, Sakura y shaoran.**

**Kamui:**Allen revisare Aelita.

**Hitomi: **Van que pasa por que Aelita está rara.

**Van:** Kamui le borro la memoria.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué? Pero por qué.

**Allen:** Aelita se lo ha Pedido

**Kamui:** ya e terminado.

**Shaoran:** Como esta.

**Allen:**Kamui que sucede.

**Kamui:** Los recuerdos de Aelita están bien con lo que te dijo antes de que llegáramos ayudo para que mañana tenga sus recuerdos.

**Hitomi:** Que bueno descuida Aelita mañana recordaras todo.

**Aelita: **Eh Si (sonriendo).

**Sakura:** Hitomi, Van, Allen, Kamui yo y Shaoran nos tenemos que ir.

**Van:** Si por su puesto tengan cuidado.

**Shaoran:** Si gracias bueno nos vamos cuídense.

**Sakura y Shaoran se fueron de fanelia para que el resplandor los llevara d nuevo a la luna fantasma por su puesto Van los acompaño para que fueran más seguros cuando se fueron Sakura y Shaoran Van regreso al palacio.**

**Hitomi: **En serio no recuerda nada.

**Kamui:** Si no recuerda nada pero no hay por qué preocuparse mañana recordara todo.

**Hitomi:** Me alegra escuchar lo que dijiste Aelita estará bien mañana.

**Aelita:** Disculpen

**Allen:** Si que pasa.

**Hitomi:** Se te ofrece algo.

**Kamui:** Aelita dinos que te pasa.

**Van:** No la presionen con tanta pregunta.

**Aelita: **Bueno yo quería saber si me pueden decir sus nombres por favor.

**Hitomi:** Claro Aelita.

**Kamui:** Me llamo Kamui Shirou.

**Van:** Soy Van Fanel.

**Hitomi:** Yo soy Hitomi Kansaki.

**Allen:** Soy Allen Schezar.

**Aelita****:** Mucha gracias Por decirme sus nombres.

**Kamui:** Allen es mejor que llevemos a Aelita a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo.

**Allen:** Si tienes razón Van, Hitomi nos retiramos que descansen.

**Hitomi:** Igual descansen y cuiden a Aelita bien nos avisan cualquier cosa.

**Kamui, Allen y Aelita se fueron a la casa de Allen donde estarían seguros de que Aelita recordara algo más cuando entraron a la casa allen y kamui llevaron a Aelita a su habitación.**

**Allen: **Aelita esta es tu (mirándola).

**Aelita:** Es mi habitación.

**Kamui: **Recuerdas algo.

**Aelita: **Si recuerdo que en esta habitación me quede dormida con una persona.

**Allen:**¿ Una persona recuerdas como era?.

**Aelita:** No no lo recuerdo pero recuerdo que siempre me cuidaba y recuerdo que era bueno con la espada.

**Allen****: **entiendo solo recuerdas eso.

**Kamui:** Allen no hagas que se esfuerce en recordar.

**Allen:** Tienes razón Aelita descansa mañana estarás mejor.

**Aelita:** Gracias.

**Aelita se durmió y Kamui y Allen se fueron a dormir esperando que recuperara su memoria paso mucho tiempo para que amaneciera y cuando por fin amaneció Allen y Kamui fueron a la habitación de Aelita.**

**Kamui:** Aelita podemos pasar.

**Aelita: **Si pasen.

**Kamui:**Buenos días.

**Allen:** Buenos días.

**Aelita:** Buenos días Kamui Buenos días Allen.

**Aelita parece que recupero su memoria Hitomi y Van los esperaban en la sala y los 3 bajaron a recibirlos.**

**Van**** y ****Hitomi****: **Buenos días.

Allen: Buenos días.

**Kamui**: Buenos días:

**Aelita:** Hola Buenos días.

**Van:** Por lo que veo ya recuperaste tu memoria.

**Kamui: **Eso creo.

**Allen:** Entonces Aelita cuando te quieres casar.

**Aelita:** ¿Casarnos?De que hablas apenas nos conocemos.

**Hitomi:** ¿Qué? Aelita no recuerdas que Allen es tu prometido.

**Aelita:** ¿Prometido?

**Allen:** Kamui que pasa por que no me recuerda.

**Kamui:** No lo se le hare una revisión revisando (poniendo mis manos en su cabeza revisando su memoria)

**Van:** Que estará pasando.

**Hitomi:** No se pero espero que no sea nada grave.

**Kamui: **Ya he terminado (preocupado).

**Van:** Que pasa di algo kamui.

**Kamui: **Aelita ha recuperado todos su recuerdos pero.

**Allen:** ¿Pero qué? Que le pasa.

**Kamui:** Pero ha perdido un recuerdo.

**Allen:** Un recuerdo de que hablas kamui ¿cuál es ese recuerdo?.

**Kamui: **El recuerdo de el amor que le te tiene Allen.

**Allen:** Que pero no puede ser.

**Hitomi:** No Aelita recuérdalo.

**Aelita:** Lo siento pero no lo puedo recordar porque apenas lo conozco Hitomi, Van Hermano Porque quieren que recuerde a alguien que apenas conocí ayer.

**Allen:** Porque nos amamos no lo recuerdas

**Aelita:** No lo siento.

**Van:** Allen tranquilo veras que te recordara.

**Allen:** Aelita recuerda que nos casaríamos recuérdalo prometiste estar a mi lado y yo te prometí que te protegería (besando).

**Aelita:** Lo siento no recuerdo nada de lo que me estás diciendo (asustada).

**Van:** Allen suéltala la estas asustando.

**Kamui:** Espera Allen abraza a Aelita deja revisar otra vez su memoria (Revisando).

**Allen:** Si.

**Hitomi:** Van crees que no lo pueda volver a recordar.

**Van:** No lo se.

**Kamui:** termine ya encontré el problema.

**Allen:** Que porque no me puede recordar.

**Aelita:** Kamui que tengo.

**Kamui:** Cuando te borre la memoria deje tu recuerdo más valioso en tu corazón que fue imposible borrar temporalmente.

**Hitomi:** pero que quieres decir con eso.

**Kamui:** A lo que me refiero es que como no lo pude borra su recuerdo de su corazón el recuerdo esta perdido en alguna parte.

**Van:** Dices que está perdido en donde.

**Kamui: **No ce pero está en toda gaia.

**Allen:** En tiendo hay que buscar su recuerdo.

**Aelita:** Pero no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

**Allen:** De que hablas yo prometí que te protegería que no dejaría que nada te pasara.

**Aelita:** No hay necesidad de recuperar mi recuerdo porque yo.

**Hitomi:** Aelita de que hablas.

**Van: **Parece que no le importa ese recuerdo.

**Allen: **¿Tu qué?.

**Aelita:** De que a pesar que no te recuerdo siento que te conozco desde antes y por eso yo te quiero a mi lado para siempre.

**Allen:** Aelita yo también te quiero con migo para siempre (abrazándola).

**Kamui:** A pesar que no recuerde el amor que se tienen, Aelita fue capaz de enamorarse de Allen por segunda vez.

**Hitomi:** Es verdad su amor es irrompible nadie los puede separar.

**Van: **Me alegro por ustedes pero se tendrán que esperar un poco más de tiempo para conocerse de nuevo no creen.

**Allen:** Eso no importa el lo importante es que Aelita ha recuperado sus recuerdos.

**Hitomi:** Pero aun tenemos que proteger a Aelita, Subaru va tras de ella y dornkirk por el secreto de la tierra de los dragones.

**Van:** Hitomi tiene razón tenemos que regresar al palacio es más seguro.

**Aelita:** Pero Van si nos vamos al palacio es más probable que destruyan Fanelia lo mejor es que me quede aquí.

**Allen:** No te preocupes Van, Kamui y yo cuidaremos de ella.

**Van:** Si tienen razón también cuiden de Hitomi.

**Hitomi:** No Van no me quiero se parar de ti.

**Van:** Hitomi es que no hay otra opción no puedo dejar Fanelia y a las personas.

**Hitomi: **Por favor quiero estar a tu lado no me quiero se parar.

**Aelita:** Pues si Hitomi quiere estar contigo Van tendremos Que ir a al palacio.

**Allen:**SiVamos Kamui ven vámonos.

**Kamui:** Si vamos.

**Kamui, Van, Hitomi, Allen y Aelita se fueron al palacio de Fanelia para proteger a las persona de fanelia y proteger el secreto de la tierra de los dragones incluyendo a Aelita que Subaru la quería sea como sea cuando llegaron a Fanelia todos se dispersaron Aelita y Hitomi se que daron hablando en la sala Van y Allen practicaban con la espada y Kamui solo los miraba para aprender más sobre ellos.**

**Kamui:**Haya vienen Hitomi y Aelita.

**Van:** Es verdad.

**Allen:** Que necesitan.

**Hitomi:** Bueno es que Aelita y yo quisimos venir a verlos como practican.

**Allen: **Esta bien sigamos Van.

**Van:** Si.

**Aelita: **Kamui quieres enfrentarte con migo.

**Kamui:** Claro quiero ver que tan buena eres..

**Van:** Aelita estás segura.

**Aelita:** Claro quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi hermano Kamui.

**Allen:** No Aelita puede ser peligroso.

**Kamui:** Allen déjala no le haré ningún rasguño.

**Hitomi:** parece que será un enfrentamiento muy fuerte.

**Aelita:** Comenzamos.

**Kamui: **Por su puesto.

**Aelita y Kamui se enfrentaron pero su capacidad de pelear era igual los dos eran muy fuertes a pesar de que sean solo una humana y un vampiro los dos chocaban las espadas pero ninguno de los dos tenía un rasguño.**

**Hitomi: **Vaya si que los dos pelean iguales no había visto eso nunca.

**Van:** Allen sí que Aelita entreno muy duro verdad.

**Allen:** Si estuvo entrenando mucho su progreso como espada china la i so más fuerte.

**Van:** A si me quiero enfrentar a ella.

**Allen:** Mejor no lo digas Van porque si se enfrentan puedan salir con rasguños y los dos usarían todas sus fuerzas.

**Hitomi: **Genial Yo también quiero ser más fuerte.

**Van:** Hitomi no hay necesidad de que tu también seas una espada china yo te amo a si como eres (abrazando).

**Hitomi:** Gracias Van yo también te amo (sonriendo).

**Hitomi y Van se amaban mucho y junto a Allen miraban la pelea de Kamui y Aelita que estaba a punto de terminar cuando los dos brincaron y chocaron sus espadas estaban exhaustos cayeron al suelo. **

**Allen:**Aelita, Kamui están bien.

**Aelita:** Si estoy bien y tu kamui (descansando).

**Kamui:** también estoy bien (descansando).

**Van:** Si que dieron una buena pelea Aelita espero que me des una buena pelea como lo acabas de hacer (Feliz).

**Aelita:** Tenlo por seguro (parando).

**Hitomi:** Aelita a la próxima nos enfrentamos tu y yo.

**Aelita:** Si Hitomi lo prometo.

**Kamui:** Vamos a dentro.

**Hitomi:** Si vamos a la sala Aelita les tienes que decir algo.

**Van:** Vamos.

**Van Hitomi Allen Aelita y Kamui entraron al palacio donde se quedaron en la sala hablando.**

**Van:** Que pasa Aelita que nos querías decir.

**Aelita**: Bueno yo quería decirles que gracias a todos por preocuparse y protegerme.

**Allen:** Aelita no tienes nada de que agradecer nosotros te protegemos a ti a Hitomi y a las demás personas es porque son lo importante.

**Aelita:** Gracias de todos modos pero no quiero que me protejan..

**Kamui:** No de ninguna manera todos peleamos por las personas que más nos importan entiende.

**Hitomi:** Ellos tienen razón ellos luchas por la paz de gaia y por nosotros.

**Van:** pero tenemos que pensar de que Subaru quiere a Aelita.

**Allen:** tienes razón no había pensando en Subaru.

**Kamui:** Por lo que se de Subaru es muy fuerte es un experto con la espada nadie le a podido ganar.

**Aelita:** Subaru también es muy peligroso por lo que vi en el no está dispuesto a perder.

**Hitomi:** Pero Lord dornkirk que harán con el.

**Kamui:** Su pongo que se dará cuenta por si solo.

**Allen:** No crees que vendrán por el secreto de la tierra de los dragones.

**Kamui**: No ahora les interesa a Aelita hay que tener cuidado.

**Kamui lo dijo con su expresión seria que daba miedo pero no podían bajar la guardia Dornkirk y Subaru regresarían por Aelita y no se rendirían hasta tenerla a su lado.**

**Van:**No podemos ir a la tierra de los dragones no podemosno sabrán el secreto.

**Hitomi: **Eso está claro pero no quiero más peleas ya no quiero.

**Aelita:**No podemos hacer nada la batalla con zaibach se acerca y no podemos detenerla (seria).

**Kamui:**Aelita tiene razón pero no podemos exponer a la gente de fanelia ni de ninguna otra.

**Allen:** Entonces tenemos que avisarle a los de Asturias están cerca de ellos también.

**Htiomi:** Hay que ir entonces..

**Van: **Hitomi y Aelita ustedes se quedan aquí.

**Hitomi:** No de ninguna manera nosotras iremos con ustedes.

**Van:** Serán 2 días en caballo.

**Hitomi:** No importa.

**Van:** Esta bien (miran lo necia que era).

**Allen:** Aelita tu quieres venir.

**Aelita:** No lo se me quieres llevar contigo.

**Allen:** Yo encantado pero Kamui quieres venir.

**Kamui:** enserio puedo a acompañarlos.

**Hitomi:** Claro que si.

**Van:** Entonces está decidido mañana en la mañana nos iremos así que descansen.

**Aelita:** Si me iré a dormir temprano nos vemos en la mañana.

**Kamui:** Aelita descansa.

**Aelita:** Si descansen.

**Allen:** Aelita se le noto un poco mal.

**Van:** Desde esta mañana estaba bien pero cuando tocamos el tema de zaibach se puso así.

**Hitomi:** No a dese fácil para ella.

**Kamui:** Me disculpan me iré también a descansar que descansen.

**Van****, ****Allen ****y ****Hitomi**: Descansa.

**Allen:** Que le pasara a Kamui.

**Hitomi:** Es mejor ir a descansar.

**Van:** Si tienes razón mañana será un camino muy pesado.

**Allen:** Descansen.

**Hitomi:** Allen no vienes.

**Allen:** En un momento voy.

**Van:** Bueno descansa nos vemos en la mañana.

**Van y Hitomi se fueron y Allen se fue a dormir pero cuando paso por la habitación de Aelita escucho un ruido y entro Aelita estaba teniendo pesadillas y Allen se acerco para despertarla.**

**Allen: **Aelita despierta, despierta (moviéndola despacito).

**Aelita: **Que pasa Allen (levantada).

**Allen: **Es que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

**Aelita: **Si es verdad.

**Allen: **Estas bien (preocupado).

**Aelita:** Si estoy bien.

**Allen:** Entonces te dejo descansar nos vemos en la mañana.

**Aelita:** All….Allen (nerviosa).

**Allen:** Que sucede Aelita.

**Aelita:** Quieres dormir con migo.

**Allen:** Aelita estás segura de que quieres que duerma contigo.

**Aelita:** Segura Vamos Allen (jalando a Allen de la mano junto a la cama.

**Allen:** Aelita te protegeré.

**Aelita:** Allen tu eres con quien dormí verdad (abrazando).

**Allen:** Aelita si era yo pero descansa.

**Allen y Aelita se durmieron abrazados esperando a que amaneciera para ir a Asturia junto con Van, Hitomi y Kamui para informarles lo que sucedía. **


	5. subaru takes aelita!

*La Visión de Escaflowne*

¡El Secuestro inesperado…!

Cuando amaneció Aelita se despertó peor Allen seguía durmiendo así que recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Allen y el se despertó.

Allen: Aelita que sucede.

Aelita: Nada solo quería estar abrazada contigo.

Allen: Aelita tenemos que prepararnos me iré a mi habitación tu cámbiate y te espero en el comedor donde están Van y Hitomi y de seguro Kamui.

Aelita: Si Allen no vemos abajo.

Allen: Si (saliendo de la habitación de Aelita).

Aelita: Jejeje Allen.

Allen: se había ido a su habitación y Aelita se empezó a prepararse para su viaje Hitomi y Van ya estaban en el comedor junto con Kamui esperando a que bajaran Allen y Aelita.

Van: Hitomi segura que quieres ir.

Hitomi: Van ya te dije que si quiero ir.

Van: Esta bien ya no preguntare.

Hitomi: Van en donde nos quedaremos cuando anochezca.

Van: No te preocupes.

Hitomi: Esta bien Van.

Kamui: Me preocupa lo que pase cuando vayamos en camino a Asturia.

Van: Te refieres a Zaibach yo también estoy preocupado pero Gadeth y los de mas guardias estará cuidando Fanelia además su objetivo es Aelita.

Allen: Bueno días.

Van: Buenos días Allen:

Hitomi y Kamui: Buenos días.

Allen: Aelita toda vía no baja.

Van: A de estar preparándose para irnos.

Allen: Pero de vería desayunar.

Aelita: Disculpen la demora.

Kamui: Bueno días Aelita.

Aelita: Buenos días a todos.

Hitomi: Ya estas lista para el viaje.

Aelita: Si estoy lista los espero a fuera.

Van: Bueno vamos.

Hitomi: Si.

Aelita, Van, Allen, Kamui y Hitomi salieron del palacio donde ya estaban listos los caballos que usarían para todo el viaje.

Allen: Aelita que tienes porque estas vestida así vestida de negro y con pantalón.

Aelita: No esperabas que usara vestido verdad (sonriendo).

Van: Allen ya vámonos Hitomi te vienes con migo verdad (subiendo al caballo).

Hitomi: Si (subiendo al caballo con Van).

Aelita: Me iré en el aerodeslizador no hay problema verdad.

Allen: No no lo hay con cuidado Aelita.

Kamui: Pues Vámonos que es un camino largo.

Kamui, Allen se fueron en sus caballos Van y Hitomi se fueron en el mismo caballo y Aelita se fue en el aerodeslizador Cuando todos estaban por entrar al bosque todos se pusieron alrededor de Aelita cuando entraron alguien lanzo una flecha en el aerodeslizador de Aelita asiendo que cayera.

Allen: Aelita estas bien.

Aelita: si estoy bien.

Kamui: Esto no me gusta el aerodeslizador fue atravesado

Van: tengan cuidado hay que salir lo más rápido Allen llévate a Aelita.

Allen: Si vamos dame la mano Aelita.

Aelita: Si gracias Allen (subiendo al caballo de Allen).

Kamui: Escuchen ya todos estamos listos entonces nos vemos al final del bosque tenga cuidado.

Van: Hay que ir lo más rápido que se pueda

Allen: Si vamos que traemos a Aelita y Hitomi.

Van, Allen y Kamui se dieron prisa en salir del bosque pero se había separado cuando se encontraron a la mitad del bosque se dieron cuenta que Subaru venia tras ellos.

Van: Rayos viene Subaru tenemos que darnos prisa.

Allen: No permitiré que se lleve a Aelita.

Aelita: Esperen (bajando del caballo).

Kamui: Pero que haces Aelita no hay tiempo vámonos.

Aelita: Ya lo sé usare mi poder mágico (campo de energía).

Allen: Aelita.

Van, Hitomi y Allen se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder que tenia Aelita y que le pudo dar al aerodeslizador de Subaru, Aelita se subió de nuevo con Allen y se fueron lo más rápido que podía el caballo cuando lograron salir del bosque Subaru se detuvo y volvió con Zaibach.

Van: Por fin salimos del bosque pero porque no nos siguió.

Kamui: Eso no importa cerca de aquí creo que hay un rio para que los caballos beban agua.

Allen: Hay que llevarlos.

Todos se fueron con calma por que Subaru ya no lo seguiría pero temían que le pasara algo a Hitomi y Aelita llegaron al rio y se bajaron de los caballos.

Hitomi: Aelita que fue eso que le lanzaste a Subaru.

Aelita: Bueno fue un Campo de energía que aprendí mientras aprendía a usar mis poderes mágicos.

Van: Nos dejaste sorprendidos.

Allen: Es verdad Aelita.

Aelita: Are el campo de energía más grande (Campo de energía).

Kamui: Aelita no lo hagas si lo haces más grande te quedaras sin fuerzas.

Hitomi: Aelita basta desaparece ese campo de energía.

Aelita: Vale (desapareciendo campo de energía).

Van: En ese árbol hay manzanas quieren.

Hitomi: Si.

Van subió al árbol ybajo 15 manzanas se las paso a Allen y Kamui todo se sentaron a comerlas cerca del rio.

Hitomi: Mmm estas manzanas son riquísimas (comiendo).

Van: Si es verdad saben bien.

Allen: Si tienen razón.

Kamui: Aelita podemos hablar un momento.

Aelita: Si por supuesto (caminando con Kamui).

Kamui: Aelita no estés preocupada mira (sujetando la mano de Aelita).

Aelita: Que haces kamui.

Kamui: Mira Tu mano.

Aelita: Oooh.. Una mariposa que hermosa es.

Kamui: No es solo una mariposa es un pequeño broche.

Aelita: Gracias Kamui.

Van: Vámonos ya se está haciendo tarde.

Van, Hitomi y los demás subieron de nuevo a sus caballos dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde se quedarían cuando llegaron entraron y no había nadie.

Hitomi: Hola hay alguien.

Van: Parece ser que la abandonaron pero aun está en perfecto estado que raro.

Allen: Iremos a dar una vuelta a ver si encontramos a alguien.

Kamui: Espera Aelita puedes usar tus poderes para ver que pasó por que sean i do los dueños de esta cabaña.

Aelita: No lo se pero podría intentarlo (usando mi poder para investigar).

Hitomi: Van en este sitio no hay gente.

Van: Si lose pero hay que esperar a que Aelita termine de investigar.

Aelita: Exterminado (cayendo de rodillas al piso).

Kamui: Que has visto.

Aelita: Lo siento no puedo ver quien eran los dueños parece que hay un escudo protector que no deja ver quiénes eran lo siento.

Allen: No importa tanto ya se está oscureciendo.

Van: Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en la cabaña.

Hitomi: Si vamos a quedarnos hay que prender la chimenea y algunas velas.

Van: Si Allen vamos por alguna leña para prender el fuego Kamui quédate con ellas y cuídalas.

Kamui: Si no te preocupes.

Van y Allen se fueron a buscar leña para la chimenea y mientras en la cabaña Hitomi, Aelita yKamui ya habían prendido las velas que estaban en la casa.

Kamui: Aelita estas bien.

Aelita: Si es solo que cuando use mis poderes para averiguar de quien era esta cabaña me debilito.

Hitomi: A lo mejor el escudo que dijiste hace un rato absorbe la energía de quien trata de saber de quién es el dueño de esta cabaña.

Kamui: Si tienes razón Hitomi eso puede ser.

Hitomi: Si pero Van y Allen ya (visiones confusas) ahí.

Aelita: Hitomi estas bien (visiones confusas) ahí.

Kamui: Hitomi ,Aelita están bien que les pasa reaccionen.

Hitomi y Aelita tenían visiones que llegaban de la nada todas confusas y revueltas las dos cayeron inconscientes y Kamui las recostó en el sofá preocupado por ellas hasta que llegaron Van y Allen.

Van: Kamui que a pasado (acercándome a Hitomi y Aelita).

Kamui: No estoy seguro de lo que a pasado estaban hablando van hace un rato bien y perdieron el conocimiento.

Allen: Lo mejor es que las llevemos a la habitación.

Kamui: Espera están despertando.

Van: Hitomi estas bien.

Hitomi: Si estoy bien no se preocupen.

Allen: Aelita estas bien.

Aelita: Si estoy bien.

Kamui: Que es lo que paso.

Hitomi: Si a mi también me paso eso pero no se que eran.

Van: Hay que tener cuidado.

Allen: Hay que descansar mañana ya estaremos en Asturia por la tarde.

Todos durmieron en la cabaña cuando amaneció todos tomaron sus caballos y siguieron el camino a Asturia cuando atardeció por fin había llegado a Asturia y en la entrada de palacio estaban esperándolos Milerna y Dryden.

Milerna: Bienvenidos los estábamos esperando.

Van: Gracias princesa milerna.

Milerna: Pasemos a la sala

Allen: Si gracias.

Todos pasaron a la sala donde un joven príncipe estaba sentado.

Chid: Hola Hitomi cuanto tiempo.

Hitomi: Hola príncipe si a pasado mucho tiempo.

Allen y Van: Hola príncipe Chid.

Chid: Hola Van Hola Allen pero como se llaman ustedes dos (preguntando al joven y a la chica del pelo color rosa).

Kamui: Me llamo Kamui Shirou príncipe.

Aelita: Soy a Aelita Hopper príncipe.

Chid: A sí que eres tú la misteriosa Aelita de tanto me han hablado.

Aelita: Si al parecer soy yo príncipe.

Chid: por favor llámenme chid.

Allen: por su puesto chid.

Dryden: Van Allen y Kamui vamos al estudio para seguir hablando.

Van: Si Allen, Kamui.

Milerna: Entonces vamos a ver sus habitaciones.

Hitomi: Si gracias Milerna.

Dryden Van Allen y Kamui se fueron al estudio a seguir hablando del viaje a Asturia y de lo que pasaba en Fanelia, Milerna les enseñaba sus habitaciones a Aelita y Hitomi pero como ya había anochecido era hora de la cena y todos bajaron al comedor.

Dryden: Van pero como que dornkirk sobrevivió.

Van: Si a sobrevivido no sabemos cómo pero ha sobrevivido.

Chid: Lo que quieres decir es que zaibach va a tras de alguien esta vez verdad.

Allen: Si va detrás de Aelita.

Milerna: pero por que la quieren.

Dryden: Aelita sabes porque te quiere zaibach.

Aelita: Porque yo soy la Hija de Lord dornkirk.

Chid: Eres hija de Lord Dorkirk.

Van: Para terminar con zaibach mataremos a todos los que están con Lord Dornkirk.

Dryden: Si esa es la única opción terminar con Zaibach.

Aelita: Ya basta (enojada).

Hitomi: Aelita que sucede.

Aelita: Si lo quieren matar porque no me matan de una vez soy su hija mátenme (llorando).

Allen: Aelita no digas eso (abrazando).

Van: Aelita te entendemos pero cálmate.

Aelita: No ustedes no pueden entenderme (saliendo del palacio).

Dryden: Eso fue inesperado.

Kamui: Me retiro ire con mi hermana (saliendo).

Chid: Hermanos.

Van: Si es una larga historia.

Milerna: No de vimos tocar el tema de zaibach.

Allen: Me retiro con permiso.

Hitomi: Aelita está sufriendo y Kamui y Allen junto con ella.

Dryden: vamos a esperarlos en la sala.

Aelita camino mucho que llego hasta el pueblo cuando Kamui por fin la había.

Kamui: Aelita espera (sujetando su mano).

Aelita: Kamui suéltame por favor.

Kamui: Aelita se que también te molesta el tema de zaibach pero tienes que hacer una pregunta a ti misma.

Aelita: ¿Una pregunta? de que estás hablando Kamui (mirándolo a los ojos).

Kamui: Si tuvieras a Dornkirk en frente de ti ahora podrías o no matarlo aun que sea tu padre.

Aelita: Kamui no lo sé no se qué aria.

Kamui: Me lo imagine eres tan noble que te no podrías decidir matar nuestro padre (abrazándola).

Allen: Aelita, Kamui por fin los encuentro.

Aelita: Allen.

Allen: Volvamos al palacio.

Kamui: Si.

Allen, Aelita y Kamui regresaron al palacio donde todos los esperaban cuando llegaron Allen subió a Aelita a su habitación y todos se fueron a dormir cuando amaneció Hitomi, Milerna y Chid salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo cuando Allen bajo a la sala Van, Dryden y Kamui ya estaban en la sala.

Allen: Buenos días.

Van, Dryden y Kamui: Buenos días.

Kamui: Allen y Aelita.

Allen: pase por su habitación pero sigue dormida.

Van: entiendo.

Aelita: Buenos días.

Allen y kamui: Buenos días.

Van y Dryden: Buenos días Aelita.

Aelita: Kamui estas ocupado.

Kamui: No porque.

Aelita: Quiero tener otra pelea contigo.

Van: Aelita estás seguro aun sigues débil.

Dryden: Van déjala vamos afuera.

Dryden, Van, Allen, Kamui y Aelita salieron afuera donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea.

Kamui: Aelita comenzamos.

Aelita: Si atácame con tus poderes kamui.

Aelita y Kamui se enfrentaron de nuevo los dos chocaron sus espadas como primer ataque sus poderes eran el mismo cada uno bloqueaba el ataque del otro.

Aelita: prepárate Energía del Dragón (lanzando ráfaga de fuego con la espada).

Kamui: Aelita que buen ataque (esquivando).

Aelita: Quiero ver tu verdadero poder.

Kamui: Esta bien Dragón oscuro (lanzando).

Aelita: Dragón oscuro aah(cayendo al piso).

Allen: Aelita estas bien ya no sigas (abrazándola).

Aelita: Si estoy bien (poniéndome de pie)

Aelita ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando el poder de kamui la debilito rápidamente y con algunas heridas que tenia Allen la llevo a dentro en la sala.

Aelita: Kamui gracias fue una batalla muy fuerte.

Kamui: Si pero aun te falta un poco de práctica.

Allen: La verdad me han sorprendido.

Van: Kamui tu poder del Dragón oscuro como es.

Dryden: Me da curiosidad saber.

Kamui: bueno el dragón oscuro es un poder muy difícil de lograr pero consiste en tener la espada para atacar cuando usas el poder del dragón oscuro la espada se vuelve color negro y con humo cuando está listo lo lanzas al contrincante y en cuanto llega a su objetivo lo debilita al instante.

Aelita: Es fascinante pero es igual a la energía del dragón verdad Van.

Van: Si pero con diferencia a que cuando usamos la energía del dragón la espada se prende en llamas.

Dryden: los dos poderes son increíble mente fuertes.

Allen: Si pero es peligroso.

Milerna: Ya llegamos.

Hitomi: Hola.

Chid: Que ha pasado por que están heridos kamui, Aelita.

Aelita: No es nada.

Milerna: En seguida los curo.

Kamui: Gracias Milerna.

Milerna limpio las heridas de Kamui y Aelita después vendo su brazos para tapar las heridas.

Milerna: Ya estaban a un que deberían dejar las peleas para luego.

Dryden: Tranquila Milerna solo querían comprobar sus fuerzas.

Van: Bueno ya cálmense.

Chid: Que más saben de lo sucedido.

Chid hablaba con todos con respecto cuando se terminaría la guerra pero no sabían cuando terminaría y reinaría la paz de toda gaia pero Dornkirk y Subaru nadaron muy profundo en el lago que está en el bosque encontraron la entrada submarina y encontró la tierra de los dragones.

Dornkirk: A si que esta es la extraña tierra de los dragones.

Subaru: Si siento el poder muy poderoso en esta tierra.

Dornkirk: Sera que ese es el secreto en fin i acabo no necesitamos de Aelita.

Subaru: Tal vez tu no la necesites pero yo me quedare con ella (caminando).

Dornkirk: No es que no la necesite es mi hija después de todo.

Subaru: Mira Donrkir el diamante que mantiene viva a esta tierra sería una pena que se muriera robare su poder (sonriendo).

Subaru absorbió el poder del diamante de la tierra dejándole solo un poco de poder Dornkirk vio el sorprendente poder de Subaru y los dos podrían obtener lo que deseaban Subaru se fue en una de las naves de Zaibach a Asturia llego en la noche y solo vigilaba la habitación de Aelita pero Aelita y Hitomi no notaron lo que había pasado.

Milerna y Dryden: Con permiso no retiramos adormir (subiendo a su habitación).

Hitomi y Van: Nosotros también Buenas noches (subiendo a sus habitaciones).

Allen: Buenas noches.

Aelita: Buenas noches.

Allen: Aelita vamos a dormir.

Aelita: Si.

Allen y Aelita subieron a la habitación cuando llegaron Aelita lo paso a su habitación.

Aelita: Allen.

Allen: Que pasa.

Aelita: Mañana regresaremos a fanelia verdad.

Allen: Si a si que duerme bien buenas noches (saliendo de la habitación).

Aelita: Allen.

Subaru: Hola querida a pasado tiempo no es así (amarrando).

Aelita: Suéltame subaru Allen ayuda (gritando).

El grito de Aelita despertó a todos y Van y Kamui que llegaron rápido a la habitación de Aelita junto con Allen

Allen: Aelita, subaru suéltala (enojado).

Subaru: Pero si es el príncipe azul de esta hermosa princesa (riendo).

Van: Rayos es Subaru.

Kamui: demonios tiene a Aelita.

Subaru: No hace falta que se sorprendan verdad mi Aelita.

Aelita: Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

Subaru: No querida tu eres mía (abrazando).

.Allen: pero que esta haciendo Aelita.

Kamui: Esta reuniendo todo su poder.

Van: Par poder hacer una explosión y librarse del abrazo y de las cuerdas de Subaru.

Aelita: Explosión mágica.

Subaru: Aelita vámonos no me hagas reír (subiendo a la nave de zaibach con aelita).

Allen: ¡AELITA¡ AELITA¡.

Subaru: por poco se me olvida fuego del infierno.

Aelita: ¡!Allen¡ (gritando).

Van: Cuidado Allen (empujando).

Allen: Gracias Van (Mirando la nave de zaibach).

Hitomi: O no Subaru se ha llevado a Aelita (preocupada).

Van, Hitomi, Kamui, Allen, Milerna, Dryden y Chid vieron como Subaru se llevaba a Aelita, ella solo miraba el palacio mientras se alejaba de Asturia, Subaru estaba Feliz por que tenia Aelita en su poder y ella no podía hacer nada ya que estaba amarrada una vez más Allen y Aelita fueron separados.


	6. The Final Battle against Zaibach

*La Vision de Escaflowne*

**¡****La Batalla Final contra Zaibach .….!**

**Después de aquella separación que tienen Allen y Aelita llegaron al imperio de Zaibach donde Aelita fue encerrada y en cadenada de pies y manos, Subaru feliz por lo que sería del futuro de Aelita junto a su lado mientras en Asturia todos estaban mal.**

**Allen:** No puedo seguir estado así esperando (golpeando la pared).

**Van: **Allen tranquilo.

**Allen:** como me pides que este tranquilo Subaru se llevo a Aelita y no pude hacer nada.

**Hitomi:** Allen escúchame aremos un plan e iremos por Aelita.

**Kamui:** No servirá de nada estando enojados (serio).

**Allen:** Pero Kamui tienes razón pero no sabemos que hará Subaru con Aelita.

**Kamui:** Subaru esta obsesionado con Aelita y no sabemos de lo que sea capaz.

**Milerna:** Pero lo que vayamos hacer es mejor hacerlo de una vez.

**Dryden:** Pero tenemos que planearlo bien si no Aelita correrá peligro.

**Hitomi:** (visión de lo sucedido de la tierra de los dragones) no puede ser.

**Van:** Hitomi que ocurre (preocupado).

**Hitomi: **Subaru a absorbido el poder del diamante que mantiene viva la tierra de los dragones (preocupada).

**Allen:** Pero eso no puede ser.

**Kamui:** Ahora entiendo porque se i so más poderoso.

**Van:** Sea como sea rescataremos a Aelita.

**Mientras en Asturia pensaban como rescatar a Aelita en el imperio de Zaibach Subaru y Dornkirk bajaban a las mazmorras donde esta Aelita.**

**Subaru: **Hola querida (tocando su cara a Aelita).

**Aelita:** No me toques.

**Dornkirk:** Aelita no deberías comportarte así.

**Aelita:** Y a ti que mas te da como me comporte.

**Dornkirk:** No deberías hablarme así soy tu padre.

**Aelita:** Mi padre ni siquiera eres mi padre me separaste de mi hermano Kamui, desataste dos batallas en fanelia, me robaste la mitad de mis poderes, Hitomi casi muere y me se paraste del Hombre que amo eso no es ser un padre.

**Dornkirk:** Subaru te la encargo (subiendo a mi habitación).

**Subaru:** Aelita eres una chica muy rebelde.

**Aelita:** déjame de molestar vete de una vez.

**Subaru:** Aelita no me hables así que te podría costar caro.

**Aelita: **Me da igual lo que hagas Subaru no te tengo miedo.

**Subaru:** Aelita no te hagas la valiente (pegando en el estomago).

**Aelita:** aaah.. Subaru me las pagaras.

**Subaru:** Querida descansa que todavía es de noche y dudo que te venga a rescatar descansa mi hermosa Aelita.

**Aelita:** Allen amigos ayúdenme por favor.

**Después que Subaru se fue Aelita dejo caer una lágrima de su rostro en Asturia aun no sabían como rescatar a Aelita Cuando amaneció Van, Hitomi, Allen y Kamui salieron a la tierra de los dragones para ver qué pasaba cuando llegaron se quedaron impactados.**

**Hitomi: **Que esta pasando.

**Van:** La tierra de los dragones se esta muriendo.

**Allen:** Tenemos que hacer algo la tierra de los dragones no puede morir.

**Kamui:** Miren los dragones (caminando Asia ellos).

**Hitomi:** O no se están muriendo tenemos que hacer algo.

**Allen:** Pero que podemos hacer Aelita solo podía saber lo que pasaba.

**Van:** Pero Aelita no esta aquí.

**Kamui:** Tratare de estabilizar el diamante pero no servirá de mucho mi poder.

**Allen:** Le daras un poco de tus poderes al diamante.

**Kamui:** Si pero solo un poco ya que mi poder es oscuro.

**Hitomi:** Por lo menos estará bien verdad kamui.

**Kamui:** Si (dándole un poco de mi poder al diamante).

**Van:** Vaya eso si que es poder pero no hay tiempo tenemos que ir por Aelita.

**Allen:** Si (cerrando puño).

**En el imperio de zaibach, Dornkirk estaba protegiendo el castillo para que nadie entrara y Subaru al pendiente de Aelita, después de 1 día Subaru bajo a ver a Aelita.**

**Subaru: **Hola mi hermosa princesa.

**Aelita: **Que es lo que quieres subaru.

**Subaru: **Pues vine a verte y a decirte que tu amado Allen se a olvidado de ti al igual que tus amigos (sonriendo).

**Aelita: **Eso es una mentira.

**Subaru: **Observa Aelita Allen es feliz con otra persona (mostrándole visiones).

**Aelita: **Aaah..(Visiones de Allen y otra persona besando siendo felices).

**Subaru: **Ya lo has visto es feliz con otra mirando a Aelita).

**Aelita:** Es… Es mentira Todo lo que vi es mentira Allen jamás me traicionaría jamás el y yo nos amamos (llorando).

**Subaru: **Aelita escucha el te traiciono y yo jamás lo aria nunca te lastimaría como lo a echo el (limpiando sus lagrimas).

**Aelita:** Solo es una mentira Eso es mentira (enojada y llorando).

**Subaru:** Aelita piénsalo bien las visiones que te e mostrado son de verdad cásate con migo nunca te haría daño como lo a echo Allen piénsalo.

**Subaru se fue muy contento después de mostrarle visiones falsas a Aelita ya que estaba muy enamorada de Allen y sería fácil herirla mientras tanto Van, Hitomi, Allen y Kamui vigilaban el castillo de zaibach.**

**Kamui: **Ahh..(Sentimiento extraño).

**Van:** Kamui estas bien que te pasa.

**Kamui:** No lo se tengo un sentimiento extraño es como si Aelita estuviera llorando (preocupado).

**Allen:** Pero que dices Aelita está llorando (enojado).

**Hitomi:** Allen tranquilízate.

**Van:** Kamui conoces alguna entrada que no este vigilada por los guardias de zaibach.

**Kamui:** Si esta por las mazmorras.

**Allen:** Entonces vamos.

**Van:** Espera es mejor por la madrugada todos estarán dormidos.

**Kamui:** Van tiene razón si vamos a hora será muy arriesgado.

**Allen:** Pero y Aelita.

**Hitomi:** Allen tranquilo.

**Cuando anocheció todos los soldados del castillo de zaibach se juntaron para salir a cuidar a los alrededores Kamui guio a Van Hitomi y Allen a la entrada secreta que el solo sabia pero cuando vieron a Aelita encadenada se enojaron.**

**Van: **Ese Subaru las pagara.

**Allen:** Pero que es eso Aelita está llorando.

**Hitomi:** Vamos por ella de una vez.

**Kamui:** Esperen Miren es Subaru escuchemos lo que le dice a Aelita.

**Subaru:** Buenas noches mi Princesa me informaron que querías hablarme.

**Aelita: **Si es correcto te mande a llamar.

**Subaru:** Y de que quieres hablarme.

**Aelita: **He pensado en tu oferta y quiero decirte que acepto.

**Subaru:** Aceptas y que es lo que aceptas Aelita.

**Van:** Pero de que está hablando Aelita.

**Hitomi:** No lo se pero creo que es algo muy malo.

**Aelita: **Acepto casarme contigo Subaru Sumeragi.

**Allen:** Eeeh..(Sorprendido).

**Kamui:** Pero que esta diciendo se ha vuelto loca.

**Subaru:** Aelita me has hecho muy feliz en la mañana estarás en tu habitación.

**Aelita:** Esta bien.

**Van:** Subaru se fue vamos con Aelita.

**Kamui:** Aelita hermana estas bien.

**Aelita: **Kamui (alzando mirada).

**Kamui:** Si soy yo he venido con Van, Hitomi y Allen.

**Aelita:** Ya veo (seria).

**Van:** Te quitare esas cadenas.

**Hitomi:** Deja ayudarte.

**Van y Hitomi le quitaron las cadenas a Aelita haciendo que cayera en brazos de Kamui.**

**Kamui: **Aelita estas bien.

**Aelita:** Si descuida gracias Van gracias Hitomi Gracias a todos (parándome de pie).

**Allen:** Aelita estas bien te extrañe mucho (abrazándola).

**Aelita:** Aléjate de mí (empujándolo).

**Van:** Aelita que te pasa.

**Hitomi:** Porque lo tratas así.

**Allen:** Aelita porque sabes que te amo porque me alejas de tu lado.

**Aelita:** Cállate No quiero escucharte más tu me has traicionado (enojada y triste).

**Allen:** Aelita de que traición hablas yo no te e traicionado nunca lo aria ya te dije que te amo.

**Aelita:** No sigas diciendo eso no lo digas (cacheteando).

**Kamui:** Aelita pero que rayos te sucede porque, que te está pasando (sujetándola).

**Van:** Allen estas bien.

**Allen: **Si estoy bien no se preocupen.

**Hitomi:** Aelita que te esta pasando.

**Aelita:** Suéltame no soporto que me abrasen.

**Kamui:** Aelita ya basta (revisando su memoria).

**Hitomi**: Kamui que está pasando por que le revisas otra vez su memoria.

**Van:** Tal vez nos pueda decir porque trata así a Allen.

**Kamui:** Justo lo que temía.

**Allen:** De que hablas Kamui que tiene dímelo (preocupado).

**Kamui:** Subaru le mostro visiones falsas de ti y otra persona besándose y siendo felices.

**Hitomi: **Que pero eso no puede ser.

**Van:** Que podemos hacer.

**Kamui:** Allen trata de hacer que Aelita olvide eso.

**Allen:** Si (abrazando a Aelita).

**Aelita:** Te e dicho que me suelte.

**Allen:** Aelita escúchame nunca te traicionaría te amo y siempre te amare entiéndelo por favor.

**Aelita:** Solo me dices mentiras deja de mentirme (llorando).

**Allen:** mírame a los ojos yo nunca te e mentido jamás lo haría entiéndelo.

**Aelita:** Allen perdóname por favor lo siento (abrazándolo).

**Hitomi:** Menos mal a regresado a la normalidad (tranquila).

**Allen:** No tengo nada que disculparte.

**Van:** tenemos que irnos de aquí.

**Kamui:** Si vámonos Subaru y Dornkirk ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia vámonos

**Hitomi**: aquí están los aerodeslizadores vámonos.

**Van se llevo a Hitomi en su aerodeslizador Allen se llevo a Aelita y Kamui se fue en el pero detrás venían Dornkirk y Kamui, todos se dirigieron a la tierra de los dragones donde ahí se enfrentarían.**

**Van: **Ya hemos llegado por lo menos ya amaneció.

**Aelita:** Pero que a pasado la tierra de los dragones no no (arrodillándome).

**Allen:** Aelita tranquila Kamui le dio un poco de sus poderes para que no se destruyera.

**Kamui:** hay que prepáranos ya vienen.

**Hitomi:** Si.

**Subaru:** Así que ya te diste cuenta Aelita de las visiones que te mostré eran falsas verdad.

**Aelita: **Que le as hecho no te perdonare que quisieras destruir esta tierra no te lo perdonare Campo de energía.

**Subaru:** Aaaah. (Cayendo al suelo).

**Allen:** Aelita tranquila tranquilízate.

**Van:** Allen Kamui cuiden de Hitomi y Aelita yo me enfrentare a Subaru.

**Kamui:** Espera yo también me enfrentare a Subaru.

**Allen:** Y yo también.

**Subaru:** Esta bien me enfrentare a todos.

**Van:** Vamos al ataque.

**Van Kamui y Allen juntaron sus poderes y le dieron a Subaru pero no lo derrotaron cuando vieron la silueta de Subaru entre la tierra se quedaron pasmados y Subaru les lanzo su poder de Fuego del infierno junto la tormenta de rayos Van, Allen y Kamui cayeron heridos al suelo cuando llego milerna.**

**Hitomi: **Van Allen Kamui (asustada).

**Aelita:** Milerna que haces aquí.

**Milerna **Vine porque pensé que necesitarían un medico y si lo necesitan ire a tenderlos.

**Aelita:** As lo por favor me encargare de Subaru.

**Hitomi:** Aelita estás loca no puedes.

**Aelita:** Subaru yo me encargare de destruirte

**Subaru:** Eso quiero verlo.

**Aelita:** Espada energía del dragón.

**Subaru:** Espada fuego del infierno.

**Subaru y Aelita se enfrentaron pero al chocar sus espada la espada de Subaru y so una explosión haciendo que Aelita cayera al suelo.**

**Subaru: **Aelita eso es todo lo que tienes si que eres débil (sonriendo).

**Aelita: **No es todo subaru (poniéndome de pie).

**Subaru: **Estas muy herida igual que tus amigos pero no ten importa verdad cadenas de hierro.

**Aelita: **Que es esto Aaaah.

**Subaru: **Las cadenas te atraparon y te quitaran tu energía.

**Allen: **No lo harás (cortándolas cadenas).

**Subaru:** Que es imposible las cadenas no las puede cortar nadie a menos que tu poder será el amor que le tienes a Aelita.

**Kamui:** Apenas te das cuenta Dragón oscuro.

**Van:** Energía el dragón descendiente.

**Subaru:** Aaaah…(cayendo herido al suelo).

**Allen:** Ahora es tu turno Aelita lanza tu ultimo a taque.

**Subaru:** No lo permitiré (corriendo cola espada Asia Aelita).

**Subaru corría para atravesarla con su espada pero Aelita estaba débil pr las cadenas de Subaru cuando i va a llegar alguien se puso en medio y protegió a Aelita y la persona cayó al suelo.**

**Kamui: **Nooooooo (corriendo).

**Aelita: **Papa Corriendo y abrazando a Dornkirk junto con Kamui).

**Dornkirk:** Aelita, Kamui perdónenme.

**Kamui:** Aelita y yo no tenemos nada que perdonarte (llorando).

**Donrkik:** Kamui siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti igual de ti Hija.

**Aelita:** Papa tienes que resistir por favor papa tienes que ser fuerte (llorando).

**Van:** Milerna has algo por favor.

**Milerna:** Lo siento no hay nada que pueda hacer su herida es muy profunda.

**Dornkirk:** No importa Rey de Fanelia perdóname perdóneme por favor.

**Van:** te perdonamos.

**Kamui:** Papa papa papa despierta.

**Aelita:** Papa no nos dejes por favor PAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Lord Dornkirk murió Kamui y Aelita sufren mucho pero Aelita y Kamui se preparan pata dar el ultimo a taque.**

**Kamui: **Dragón de los 7 reinos dame tu poder y destruye a esa persona sin corazón (lanzando a subaru):

**Subaru:** Nooooooo…(mal herido son fuerzas).

**Kamui:** Aelita no lo hagas.

**Aelita:** Estare bien (reuniendo toda mi energía y mi magia).

**Allen:** Pero que vas hacer.

**Hitomi:** Parece ser una explosión de magia.

**Van:** Eso no parece una explosión de magia.

**Kamui:** Aelita no lo hagas.

**Milerna:** Que va hacer.

**Aelita:** Muere Subaru Campo máximo de energía (lanzando todas mis energías a Subaru).

**Subaru:** Noooooooooooooo.

**Van:** Subaru a desaparecido.

**Allen:** Aelita, Aelita despierta (preocupado).

**Kamui:** Aelita no tiene muchas energias tiene que descansar.

**Hitomi:** O no el diamante esta otra vez empezando a destruir.

**Van:** Parece que se le a cabo el poder junto con la energía que le diste.

**Milerna:** Aelita que haces.

**Aelita:** Salvare esta tierra la salvare a toda costa sin importar lo que suceda (acercándome al diamante).

**Allen:** Aelita no lo agas si lo haces podrías morir.

**Aelita:** Lo siento pero no permitiré que muera la protegeré.

**Aelita puso un escudo para que nadie pudiera interferir Aelita puso sus manos frente al diamante que estaba en un árbol mágico y le entrego sus poderes y lo que sobraba de su energía Van, Kamui, Hitomi, Allen y Milerna trataron de pasar el escudo cuando Aelia termino su escudo que había puesto para que nadie interfiriera desapareció y Aelita cayo en brazos de allen que la puso en el suelo.**

**Allen: **Aelita por favor resiste tu estarás bien y nos casaremos tendremos mucho hijos (llorando).

**Aelita: **Allen te amo y siempre te amare (cerrando mis ojos).

**Kamui:** Aelita abre los ojos ábrelos despierta.

**Van:** Milerna has algo por favor has lo (llorando):

**Milerna:** (revisando pulso de Aelita) Lo siento Aelita a MUERTO.

**Allen:** No ¡!AELITA¡AELITA! (Llorando).

**Hitomi abrazaba a Van Kamui y Milerna lloraban y Allen lloraba junto con ellos Aelita había muerto pero Allen le i so una promesa.**

**Allen: **Aelita se que aun estas escuchándome y te prometo que siempre te voy a amar y tu me has prometido nunca mas separarte de mi lado regresa Aelita te necesito a mi lado por favor.

**Hitomi: **Allen, Van, Kamui, Milerna miren.

**Kamui: **Es el diamante el corazón de esta tierra se esta ha cercando a Aelita.

**Van:** Pero que que esta pasando.

**El diamante se ha cercaba a ella y se introdugo en su cuerpo haciendo que el corazón de Aelita volviera a latir cuando lo notaron.**

**Kamui: **Milerna por favor revisala por favor.

**Milerna:** Si (revisando el pulso de Aelita) Es imposible.

**Van:** Que sucede.

**Hitomi:** Di algo Milerna.

**Milerna:** Su pulso a regresado pero aun es muy débil.

**Allen: **Aelita resiste.

**Kamui:** Le dare de mi energía (dando de mi energía a Aelita)

**Hitomi:** Miren esta despertando.

**Allen:** Aelita mi querida Aelita (abrazándola).

**Aelita:** Allen (llorando de felicidad).

**Van:** No llores Aelita bienvenida al mundo de nuevo (limpiando mis lagrimas).

**Allen:** Pense que te perdería nunca quiero que lo hagas de nuevo nunca (besándola).

**Aelita:** Te prometi no dejarte solo y e cumplido mi promesa gracias al diamante de esta tierra y las energías que me dio mi hermano y la ayuda de todos por que juntos lo logramos Gracias a todos.

**Todos se abrazaron y miraron donde estaba el cuerpo de Dornkirk pero había desaparecido al parecer ya no habría mas batallas contra zaibach y regresaron a Fanelia Van Hitomi Kamui y Allen que cargaba a Aelita en su espalda milerna regreso a Asturia a informarles que todo había a cavado.**

**Van: **Por fin hemos a cavado con zaibach.

**Hitomi: **Si ahora si que tendremos paz.

**Kamui: **Si pero a pesar de todo dornkirk dijo mi padre se sacrifico por mi hermana y ahora a de estar feliz.

**Allen: **Si aun que por poquito también nos cuesta la vida de Aelita.

**Aelita: **No se preocupen que no lo hare de nuevo.

**Hitomi:** Que quieres decir con eso Aelita:

**Aelita:** Me refiero a que ahora que tengo una 2seunda oportunidad are esto mas claro.

**Van:** ¿cómo que más claro?

**Kamui:** Aelita dinos que piensas hacer.

**Aelita:¿ **Allen Schezar te quieres casar con migo?

**Allen:** Aelita Acepto (besando).

**Kamui:** Me alegro por ustedes (Feliz).

**Van: **Hitomi:

**Hitomi:** ¿Que sucede Van?

**Van:** ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.

**Hitomi:** Yo yo Acepto (abrazando a Van).

**Aelita:** A si que se casan también (Feliz).

**Hitomi:** Si.

**Kamui:** Pero aun falta algo.

**Allen y Van** ¿que es?

**Kamui:** La fecha de la boda (riendo).

**Aelita:** Y si nos casamos el mismo día.

**Van:** Una boda doble.

**Hitomi:** Si no es mala idea a cabo tenemos los mismos amigos

**Allen:** Pues eso es verdad tu que dices Van.

**Van:** Nos casaremos el mismo dia.

**Kamui:** Y cuando se piensan casar.

**Aelita:** En dos meses les parece.

**Hitomi:** Si estoy de acuerdo Aelita.

**Van:** Parece que en 2 meses.

**Allen: **Si en 2 meses estaré con Aelita por siempre y para siempre.

**Esa tarde pusieron la fecha de la boda y las 2 parejas por fin estarían juntas por toda la vida Subaru fue derrotado y Donrkirk avía sido asesinado por Subaru por salvar a su hija La tierra de los dragones fue salvada y el diamante revivió a Aelita con algunas de las energías de Kamui Fanelia y Toda gaia reina de nuevo la paz y a si seguirá por siempre y las 2 parejas esperando el dia en que estarían juntos.**


	7. The unforgettable wedding

*La Visión de Escaflowne*

** ¡****La Boda Inolvidable….!**

**el primer mes ya había pasado solo faltaba otro mes mas todos estaban haciendo los preparativos de las 2 bodas Hitomi y Aelita ya tenían los vestidos para su boda y Van y Allen también tenían su traje listo solo esperaban a que pasara el ultimo mes para que estuvieran juntos.**

**Van: **Ya falta poco (sonriendo).

**Hitomi: **Si ya pronto estaremos unidos Van y yo y Aelita y Allen.

**Allen: **Si ya quiero que pase rápido.

**Aelita: **Yo igual.

**Van: **Aelita recuerdo que antes de tener la primera batalla con zaibach dijiste algo sobre yuuko quien es ella.

**Aelita:** Yuuko es mi mama.

**Hitomi:** Ahora entiendo es por eso que te advirtió sobre tus poderes..

**Aelita:** Si.

**Van:** Eso es un resplandor (mirando al bosque).

**Hitomi:** Pero como.

**Aelita:** No me quedare esperando vamos.

**Allen:** Si.

**Kamui:** Yo también voy.

**Fueron a ver que era ese resplandor que había a parecido en el bosque cuando llegaron vieron a una extraña mujer con cabello largo color rosa.**

**Kamui:** Cuál es tu nombre.

**Yuuko:** Mi nombre es Yuuko Hopper.

**Aelita:** Mama (feliz abrazando a yuuko).

**Kamui:** Aelita la conoces (confundido).

**Aelita:** Kamui… Yuuko es nuestra madre.

**Kamui:** Ella es…es nuestra madre (inmóvil).

**Hitomi:** Ella es su madre que linda es.

**Yuuko:** Kamui hijo no me darás un abrazo.

**Kamui: **Mamaaaa (abrazándola llorando).

**Van:** Se reunió la familia.

**Hitomi:** Si están feliz a si como pronto lo estaremos Van.

**Aelita:** Mama quiero presentarte a mi futuro esposo.

**Allen:** Mi nombre es Allen Schezar.

**Yuuko:** Mucho justo Allen espero que hagas my feliz a mi hija.

**Allen:** La hare muy feliz lo prometo.

**Van:** Porque no la llevamos al palacio.

**Hitomi:** Si buena idea vamos podremos platicar muy ajusto en el palacio.

**Yuuko:** Muchas gracias.

**Van, Hitomi, Kamui, Allen y Aelita llevaron a Yuuko al palacio donde estarían platicando un rato.**

**Kamui:** Yuuko quise decir mama como as regresado a gaia.

**Aelita:** Si mama dinos como regresaste.

**Van:** Aelita, Kamui tranquilos.

**Yuuko:** Descuida Van les contare todo pero antes quiero que me digan que a pasado con Dornkirk.

**Hitomi:** Dornkirk bueno paso muchas cosas.

**Kamui:** Lo que hitomi quiso decir es que Dornkirk a muerto.

**Yuuko:** Entiendo ahora les contare.

**Van:** Si.

**Yuuko:** Regrese porque sabía que Aelita se reuniría con Kamui y Donrkirk pero ase 1 mes que sentí que la presencia de kamui herido y la presencia de Aelita desaparecía regrese solo para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien pero veo que si.

**Aelita:** Lo sentiste tenía la esperanza de que no.

**Yuuko:** Que paso hace 1 mes.

**Allen:** Dornkirk salvo a Aelita de que la matara subaru y kamui y Aelita se enfrentaron a el Aelita uso su toda su energía con algunos de sus poderes y derroto a subaru y salvo a la tierra de los dragones.

**Van:** Allen, Kamui Podemos hablar a fuera.

**Kamui:** Si (saliendo al jardín con Van y Allen).

**Yuuko:** Entiendo ahora.

**Hitomi:** Si la verdad es que Aelita ayudo mucho en estas 3 batallas que pasaron se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

**Aelita:** Hitomi tu también te as vuelto fuerte.

**Yuuko:** Las dos lo son.

**Yuuko la madre de Kamui y Aelita estaba feliz por ver a sus hijos de nuevo y mas a kamui que no veía desde que era un bebe Van Kamui y Allen salieron al jardín donde estuvieron hablando.**

**Kamui: **Que pasa Van.

**Van:** Esque quiero darles las gracias,

**Allen:** Van no tienes porque dárnosla

**Van:** Si pero es que nos apoyaron en las ultimas 2 batallas.

**Kamui:** Van enserio no tiene por que.

**Allen:** A un que las 3 batallas fueron algo agotadoras.

**Van: **Si pero ganamos.

**Kamui:** Pero ya estaremos a salvo

**Van: **Si.

**Ya estaba a anocheciendo y Kamui Van y Allen volvieron adentro.**

**Hitomi: **Van esta todo bien.

**Van:** Si no te preocupes.

**Kamui:** Allen es hora de irnos ya se está oscureciendo.

**Allen:** Si tienes razón.

**Van:** Yuuko tiene en donde quedarte.

**Yuuko: **Bueno no pero esta el castillo de Zaibach ahí podría que darme.

**Hitomi:** Mejor pasa la noche aquí.

**Van:** Hitomi tiene razón el castillo de Zaibach esta muy lejos mejor quédate aquí.

**Yuuko:** Muchas Gracias Van, Hitomi Gracias.

**Aelita:** Bueno entonces nos vemos mama descansen Hitomi , Van.

**Hitomi:** Si descansen los 3.

**Allen:** Si.

**Todos se habían ido a dormir la mañana siguiente todos hacían los últimos arreglos para la boda paso el último mes todos estaban listos las novias se vestían y los novios igual.**

**Hitomi: **Aelita estoy nerviosa.

**Aelita:** Yo también.

**Hitomi:** Y si me quedo muda y no digo que si a Van (nerviosa).

**Aelita:** Hitomi tranquila que todo estará bien.

**Hitomi:** Si pero sigo nerviosa.

**Aelita:** Hitomi que hermosa te ves.

**Hitomi: **Gracias Aelita tu también te vez hermosa.

**Aelita: **Gracias.

**Aelita y Hitomi nerviosas por la boda y Van y Allen ya se habían terminado de cambiar y se fueron a la iglesia donde estaban todo los invitados de Fanelia donde solo esperaban a que las novias llegaran.**

**Hitomi: **Ya estamos listas.

**Aelita: **Si hoy será un gran día.

**Kamui: **Hitomi, Aelita ya es hora de vemos irnos.

**Aelita y Hitomi:** Si (saliendo a fuera del cuarto).

**Kamui**: Si que se ven hermosas las dos.

**Hitomi:** Gracias Kamui.

**Aelita:** Gracias hermano.

**Kamui:** Es hora debemos llegar a la iglesia o pensaran que se arrepintieron (sonriendo).

**Hitomi: **eso no pasara (riendo).

**Hitomi Aelita y Kamui subieron al carruaje que las esperaba a fuera del palacio los novios nerviosos.**

**Van: **Allen ya se tardaron mucho.

**Allen: **Si su pongo que es normal (un poco nervioso).

**Van: **Y si se arrepintieron (nervioso).

**Allen: **Van no se arrepintieron.

**Van: **Si tienes razón todos esperábamos este dia.

**Allen:** Si.

**Merle:** Ya vienen las novias.

**Van:** Ya vienen (calmado).

**Las novias ya habían llegado Kamui entregaría a las novias cuando pasaron Aelita, Hitomi estaban muy nerviosas pero al final vieron a Van y Allen si se calmaron cuando Kamui llego a donde estaban sus amigos.**

**Kamui: **Van: Te entrego a Hitomi Cuídala mucho es como si fuera mi hermana.

**Van:** Si la cuidare lo prometo.

**Kamui:** Allen te entrojo a Aelita cuídala mucho que es mi hermana.

**Allen: **Si la cuidare lo prometo.

**Padre:** Estamos aquí reunidos para consagrar estos dos sagrados matrimonios.

**Yuuko:** Se ven hermosas.

**Milerna:** Si.

**Padre: **Rey Van fanel acepta a Hitomi kanzaki como su esposa promete amarla respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe.

**Van:** Acepto (sonriendo a hitomi).

**Padre: ** Hitomi Kanzaki acepta a Van Fanel como su esposo promete amarlo respetarlo hasta que la muerte lo separe.

**Hitomi: **Si acepto (sonriendo a Van).

**Padre: **Allen Schezar acepta a Aelita Hopper como su esposa promete amarla respetarla hasta que la muerte lo separe.

**Allen:** Si Acepto.

**Padre: **Aelita Hopper acepto a Allen schezar como su esposo promete amarlo respetarlo hasta que la muerte lo separe.

**Aelita:** Acepto.

**Padre: **Por el poder que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a las novias.

**Van Beso a su amada esposa Hitomi ya que estarán siempre juntos Allen beso a su querida Aelita las dos parejas estaban juntas por fin salieron de la iglesia y todos los invitados se dirigieron al palacio para celebrar.**

**Van: **Por fin estaremos siempre juntos Hitomi.

**Hitomi: **Si para siempre.

**Dryden:** A quien tenemos aquí son los recién casados Van y Hitomi Fanel.

**Van: **Dryden sigues siendo el mismo no has cambiado en nada.

**Dryden: **No es que no e cambiado pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi sino para Felicitarlos.

**Hitomi:** Gracias Dryden.

**Van: **Gracias.

**Allen:** Hola dryden.

**Dryden:** Hola aquí esta la otra pareja de recién casado felicidades.

** Aelita: **Dryden gracias.

**Milerna:** Están muy felices verdad.

**Hitimi:** Si.

**Milerna:** Les deseo lo mejor a los 4.

**Hitomi y Van:** Gracias Milerna.

**Allen y Aelita:** Muchas gracias Milerna.

**Dyden: **Aelita la mentó lo de aquella ocasión que hable de matar a Zaibach.

**Aelita:** No eso ya no importa mi padre siempre nos quiso a kamui y a mí pero aun que lo conocí solo por un momento lo quise mucho.

**Kamui: **Por fin se cumplió sus sueños.

**Allen:** Si bueno casi todos.

**Chid:** Allen Aelita felicidades.

**Aelita:** Gracias.

**Chid:** Van Hitomi Felicidades.

**Van:** Muchas gracias chid.

**Milerna: **A que te refieres Allen.

**Hitomi:** Y entiendo.

**Selena: **Allen.

**Aelita: **Chid podemos hablar.

**Chid: **Si (alejándose de van, hitomi, allen, kamui, milerna, dryden)

**Van: **De que querrá hablar con chid.

**Milerna:** No lo se pero supongo de algo importante.

**Chid: **Que sucede Aelita.

**Aelita: **Chid tu quieres mucho a Allen verdad.

**Chid: **Si por que.

**Aelita: **Sabes cómo lo podrías hacer mucho más feliz.

**Chid:** Como.

**Aelita:** Diciéndole papa.

**Chid: **Crees que estará muy feliz si lo llamo papa.

**Aelita:** Si porque no lo intentas.

**Chid: **Si no vienes.

**Aelita: **Me quedare aquí no te preocupes.

**Chid:** Esta bien.

**Van, Hitomi, Milerna, Dryden, Allen se quedaron pensando en que estarían hablando Chid y Aelita vieron que Chid se acercaba pero Aelita se quedo alejados de ellos solo sonriendo.**

**Van: **Todo esta bie chid.

**Chid: **Si Allen.

**Allen: **Que sucede príncipe.

**Chid: **Te puedes agachar por favor.

**Allen: **Eehh.. Si por supuestos (agachándose).

**Chid: **Te quiero mucho papa (abrazando a Allen).

**Milerna:** Le dio papa por primera vez (feliz).

**Hitomi: **Que feliz.

**Dryden:** No es paraba que se lo dijera hoy.

**Allen: **Chid yo también te quiero hijo (feliz).

**Aelita: **S ven lindos abrazados.

**Van: **Aelita hablaste con Chid sobre esto verdad.

**Aelita: **Si.

**Mientras todos veían la hermosa escena de Chid y Allen mientras anochecía todos los invitados ya se iban a sus casas incluyendo a Milerna, Dryden y Chid.**

**Van: **Fue un día largo (riendo).

**Hitomi:** Si pero hoy nos casamos.

**Allen:** Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos.

**Yuuko:** Cuídate mucho hija.

**Aelita:** Si.

**Van:** Si cuídense.

**Aelita:** Disfruten su luna de miel.

**Hitomi:** Eh.. eh.. Si (sonrojada).

**Aelita y Allen se habían ido a su casa y Yuuko y Kamui Se fueron donde antes vivía Kamui y Hitomi y Van entra al palacio dirigiéndose a su nueva habitación de recién casados.**

**Van: **Hitomi esta es nuestra habitación.

**Hitomi: **Es muy linda Van.

**Van: **Hitomi Después de que pensé que te perdería en aquella batalla con Zaibach sentía que memoria.

**Hitomi: **Van escúchame nunca te dejaría solo.

**Van: **Te amo.

**Hitomi: **Y Yo te amo a ti (besando).

**Van y Hitomi se entregaron a su gran amor los dos muy enamorados y su sueño se había cumplido estar juntos por siempre Allen y Aelita ya estaban en casa.**

**Allen: **Aelita esta será nuestra primera noche como esposo.

**Aelita: **Si nuestra primera noche juntos.

**Allen: **Aelita Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar amar.

**Aelita: **y yo tampoco te dejare de amar.

**Aelita y Allen se entregaron a su amor que sentía el uno al otro se amaban mucho igual que Van amaba mucho a Hitomi cuando amaneció.**

**Van: **buenos días mi señora fanel.

**Hitomi: **Buenos días.

**Van: **Dormiste bien.

**Hitomi: **Si a tu lado dormí bien.

**Van: **Yo también dormí bien.

**Hitomi: **Vamos a desayunar es que tengo un poco de hambre.

**Van: **Si.

**Hitomi: **Me pregunto como le abra ido a Aelita y Allen (riendo).

**Van:** Pues ahora que lo pienso su pongo que bien.

**Hitomi se cambio y Van y Hitomi bajaron a desayunar y felices por su primer día como esposos mientras tanto en la casa de Allen Aelita seguía dormida.**

**Allen: **Despierta dormilona (besando su mejilla).

**Aelita: **Allen buen días.

**Allen: **Buenos días.

**Aelita: **Allen.

**Allen: **Dime.

**Aelita: **Bueno yo quiero decirte si tu estas feliz porque Chid te ha llamado papa.

**Allen: **Si la verdad es que estoy muy feliz es la primera vez que me llama papa.

**Aelita:** Me alegro mucho Allen y si tuviéramos un hijo tu y yo serias también feliz.

**Allen:** Aelita claro que sería feliz con un hijo de los dos.

**Aelita: **Allen quiero tener un hijo contigo.

**Allen: **Aelita con el tiempo pero a hora cámbiate y vamos a desayunar.

**Aelita:** Si.

**Aelita se cambio y bajo con Allen al comedor para desayunar cuando acabaron se fueron al bosque donde fueron a la tierra de los dragones donde se encontraban Van y Hitomi.**

**Allen y Aelita: **Hola Van buenos días.

**Van y Hitomi: **Hola Allen Buenos.

**Aelita: **La tierra esta a salvo me alegra mucho.

**Hitomi:** Pero el diamante esta dentro de ti y si murieras que pasaría.

**Aelita:** Si me pasara algo la tierra desaparecerá.

**Van:** Entonces tienes una gran responsabilidad.

**Aelita:** Eso creo.

**Allen:** No va a pasar nada porque yo la protegeré.

**Hitomi:** De veríamos tratar de disfrutar todo nuestro tiempo juntos.

**Van:** Si.

**Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde la boda y todos disfrutaban la paz que había en gaia Allen y Aelita salieron al palacio donde los esperaban Van y Hitomi ene l jardín.**

**Van: **Pensé que no vendrían.

**Allen: **Bueno es que nos tardamos por que Aelita se sentía un poco mal.

**Hitomi:** Pero estas bien cierto.

**Aelita:** Si bueno solo estoy un poco mareada.

**Allen:** Aelita estas bien Aelita respóndeme.

**Van:** Se a desmayado hay que llevarla a una de las habitaciones milerna está aquí así que la podría revisar.

**Allen:** Gracias Van.

**Allen llevo a Aelita a una de las habitaciones a acompañada de Van y Hitomi fue por milerna cuando milerna llego reviso a Aelita cuando termino de revisarla Milerna les dijo la sorpresa a Van, Allen y Hitomi, Aelita despertó.**

**Milerna: **Aelita estas bien como te sientes.

**Aelita: **Bien que pasa por que están felices (confundida).

**Van: **Allen dile ya que tu eres su esposo.

**Allen: **Si ya se lo diré.

**Hitomi: **Aelita (sonriendo).

**Aelita: **Decirme que alguien dígame.

**Allen: **(susurrando en el oído de Aelita) Estas embarazada.

**Aelita: **Eh.. estoy embarazada (sorprendida).

**Milerna:** Felicidades

**Van y Hitomi: **Felicidades.

**Aelita: **Gracias (feliz).

**Allen: **gracias Van, Hitomi, Milerna muchas gracias.

**Hitomi: **De nada y que quieren que sea mujer o hombre.

**Allen: **Bueno si es mujer o hombre seremos muy felices verdad Aelita.

**Aelita:** Si.

**Milerna: **Aelita tienes que cuidarte mucho.

**Allen:** Si la cuidare mucho para que nuestro hijo nazca sano.

**Van:** Eso espero.

**Allen cuidaba mucho a Aelita después de 9 meses por fin había llegado el día en que Aelita dio a luz a un hermoso baroncito que por nombre lo llamaron Folken en honor a el hermano de Van 2 meses después Hitomi esta embarazada y después de 9 mese da aluza una hermosa princesa que por nombre le pusieron Varie en honor a la madre de Van cuando Van Hitomi y SU hija Varie fueron a la tierra de los dragones se encontraban ahí Aelita Allen y Folken.**

**Allen: **Hola hace tiempo que no novemos.

**Van: **Hola no a pasado mucho tiempo.

**Aelita: **Bueno a pasado 5 meses.

**Hitomi:** Si que grande esta el pequeño Folken.

**Aelita:** Si también varie esta mas grande desde la ultima vez.

**Van:** Si es que los niños crecen rápido.

**Allen: **Si es por eso que hay que disfrutar todo el tiempo con ellos.

**Hitomi:** Van diles.

**Aelita:** Decirnos que.

**Van: **Bueno es que Hitomi y yo pensamos en que nuestros hijos deberían casarse.

**Allen: **Casarse no me parece mala idea pero que ellos decidan no crees.

**Hitomi:** Si pero tuve una visión y cuando cresan se casaran.

**Aelita: **Ya entiendo entonces estarnos de acuerdo.

**Van, Hitomi, Aelita y Allen estaban felices disfrutando a sus hijos que amaban mucho toda gaia Vivian en paz ya que zaibach avía muerto Yuuko y Kamui fueron un largo tiempo a la luna fantasma merle seguía en asturia, Milerna y Dryden tu vieron aun príncipe hermoso Sakura y Shaoran venían debes en cuando a visitar a sus amigos a Fanelia todo seguía normal y vivirán felices. **


	8. Nota:

**se acabo mi fanfic... **

_Espero les haya gustado se que es algo diferente al del anime pero lo ise vasado a la vision de escaflowne con diferentes personajes como_

_-kamui y subaru del anime X1999 _

_-Sakura y Shaoran De Sakura card captor_

_-yukoo de XxxHolicxxx_

_Aelita de Codigo Lyoko o Code Lyoko Evolution_

_espero comentarios beno si quieren... y gracias por leer mi fanfic de la vision de escaflowne.. _

_Saludos._

_Att. Aelita Stomns_


End file.
